Lo amo Señor Malfoy
by Gabrielle Noir
Summary: Narra la historia de una chica que se obsesiona con Lucius Malfoy a pesar de la edad, pero a él le es indiferente, aún así la jovencita hará todo lo posible para estar a su lado incluyendo un fugaz romance con Draco Malfoy.


Lo amo Sr. Malfoy

Él siempre se había empeñado en ignorarme, me veía tan sólo como una menor de edad, tal vez como la hija que nunca tuvo, pero yo no me conformaba con ser sólo eso, lo deseaba para mí, se me antojaban sus labios sobre mi cuello, quería sentir sus brazos envolviéndome en su aroma, pero mientras el éxtasis recorría mi pensamiento colmado de fantasías, me encontraba como siempre sola, en la casa de Slytherin.

La primera vez que lo vi fue en una junta del consejo escolar, él era miembro, por accidente entré a la sala equivocada, interrumpiendo su discurso, se enfureció, lanzando una mirada de desprecio, yo quede boquiabierta, embelesada por ese perfecto hombre hasta ese momento desconocido:

-Vaya, vaya –dijo con sorna, liquidándome con sus ojos grises-. Parece que a la señorita Moonstell se le han olvidado sus modales.

Fue todo lo que dijo, mientras yo me retiraba con un semblante cabizbajo, sabía que me había sonrojado, corrí a mi habitación, sin ni siquiera preguntarme cómo es que el guapo rubio conocía mi nombre.

Así pasaron varios días, sin poder dejar de pensar en él, me entere de su nombre, Lucius Malfoy, casado, con un hijo que iba unos grados más abajo que yo, poderoso, altivo, ¿Qué más podía pedir yo en un hombre?

Mi obsesión por poseerlo crecía cada vez que llegaba la noche, soñaba con su cabello sobre mi pecho desnudo, sus manos apretando la espalda y la piel bebiendo el sudor. Era algo enfermizo, salía a los jardines, no para convivir con mis compañeros, sino para esperar el momento en que él decidirá aparecer.

Cuando unas semanas después se digno a hacerlo, fui a su encuentro, lo mejor arreglada que pude, había idealizado tanto ese momento, que sin darme cuenta choque con él, estropeando su ropa con mi maquillaje, me apartó bruscamente llenándome de insultos, me sentí como tonta, lo menos que podía hacer era tratar de ayudarlo a limpiarse, lo conduje a la sala común, sin poder sostenerle la mirada por la estupidez cometida.

El lugar estaba vacío, pues los alumnos estaban disfrutando de Hogsmeade, el mal desempeño en clases debido a mis desvelos constantes causados por el señor Malfoy, me tenían enclaustrada, y ahora era cuando comenzaba a valer la pena, estaba en mi territorio, sin nadie que nos pudiera descubrir.

Cuando se quitó la ropa estropeada el calor subió invadiendo mis piernas, acelerando mi corazón, era tal como lo imaginaba, tras esas prendas su cuerpo torneado se mostraba para mí:

-¿Qué miras Moonstell?

-Yo, nada…sólo me preguntaba ¿cómo es que sabe mi nombre?

-Conozco a tus padres.

Eso era un problema para mí, que pensaría mi familia sobre la atracción hacia uno de sus conocidos.

-Oh, claro…

Cuando recogí sus prendas para enviárselas a los elfos domésticos, tan sólo quedaba en ropa interior, intente no desviar mi mirada hacia su virilidad, estaba muy nerviosa.

II

-¿Tus padres están al tanto de tu torpeza o es necesario que les informe?- me miró con un aire de desprecio que no me sorprendía nada, me quede muda durante un instante, antes de poder contestarle.

-Quizá sea inapropiado que mis padres se enteren, por otra parte no sé qué podría ganar usted con eso.

-Para mí es bastante claro, deshonras a los Slytherin con tu poca gracia. Voy a pasar esto por alto, solamente por el aprecio que tengo hacia tu familia, no me gustaría decepcionarles dándoles la triste noticia de que su hija es…, sabes lo que eres.

Su ropa fue devuelta con rapidez, la portó con la misma elegancia de siempre, y aunque mi cometido se vio turbado por las palabras hirientes, me sentí afortunada al haberlo contemplado por un buen rato. Fue entonces que apareció en mis sueños, me turbaba despertar en medio de la desesperación por no tenerle a mi lado, entonces lo decidí, iba a ser mío, le haría gritar mi nombre tras un profundo éxtasis, no importaba lo que pensará la gente de mí, yo amaba al señor Malfoy, eso estaba claro y mi determinación por cumplir el capricho de hacerlo mío era tan fuerte que tuve que recurrir a la mentira para hacerle caer en mi red.

Sucedió en Navidad, mis padres se ausentarían a un exótico país, no recuerdo el nombre, al no poder llevarme me autorizaron realizar una celebración con mis allegados del colegio, a esas alturas, yo había perdido contacto con todo ser mágico que no tuviera relación con el Señor Malfoy, así que utilice el sello familiar y le hice llegar una invitación, por supuesto que habría celebración, pero sería privada.

III

Cuando me informaron de la llegada del señor Malfoy, no me lo podía creer, le había conducido a mi territorio, justo como deseaba, la suerte se inclinaba a mi favor, ya que había desistido de llevar a su esposa e hijo, lo cual hubiera sido un problema.

Decidí utilizar un vestido verde esmeralda, ceñido de la cintura hacia arriba y con una caída espectacular, accesorios discretos, cabello recogido con un bonito pasador plateado, deseando que él me lo quitará sensualmente, para dejar mi cabellera castaña junto con mi ser a su merced, sin embargo, las expectativas cayeron cuando le recibí.

-No te acerques, es un traje caro, no quiero accidentes- su tono era perverso, pero para mi suponía una fascinación.

-No pretendía hacerlo…- guarde silencio por un minuto que se torno incomodo hasta que formule una tonta pregunta-, ¿Qué tal el trabajo?- y él respondió con fastidio y sospechando:

-¿Dónde están tus padres?

-Tuvieron que atender un compromiso, no tardarán- le hice una señal al mayordomo que le sirvió una copa de un delicioso vino con efectos embriagadores inmediatos al que yo añadí una poción para debilitarlo. Entonces comenzó a relajarse, tomó asiento en un amplio sillón, bebió un sorbo más, pronuncio algo inaudible y quedo dormido.

Decidí que era momento de pasar a un sitio más cómodo, con ayuda del mayordomo llevamos al señor Malfoy a mi habitación. Lo acostamos y finalmente quedamos solos, puse el pasador. Mientras esperaba a que el efecto se desvaneciera, aproveche el tiempo, me subí sobre su cuerpo , desabroche unos cuantos botones que dejaron al descubierto su pálida piel, en ese momento carecía de valor el precio de su vestimenta, entonces me agaché para saborear con un beso sus labios, eran calidos, aun permanecía un toque de vino en ellos.

Pronto reaccionó pero se encontraba imposibilitado como para tratar defenderse, lo cual me complació y pude aprovechar en susurrarle mis retorcidos deseos.

-Ya lo imaginaba así, bueno sin tanta ropa, pero eso se puede arreglar- continúe en mi empresa de desvestirle, se encontraba aún soñoliento e indefenso-, sé que piensa que estoy loca, pero me quema la simple sensación de estar a su lado, un hombre como usted no debe ser tan egoísta y brindarle placer sólo a una, ¿me explico?

-No lo compliques, déjame ir, antes de que pasé algo y tenga que decirles a tus padres y te corran del colegio, o aún peor te lleven a Azkaban por acoso.

-No querido, esto apenas empieza, ambos saldremos beneficiados, hemos avanzado mucho en está maravillosa velada, pero te dejaré ir con la condición de que esto quede entre ambos, y por supuesto que sabré si revela nuestro secreto, porque a diferencia de lo que piensa no soy tan estúpida.

Le ayude a vestirse, para conducirlo al carruaje que le llevaría de vuelta a su mansión, entonces se dio nuestro dialogo final:

-Una recomendación señor, quiero que sea más complaciente, ¿un beso de despedida, talvez?- él cedió, se portó como caballero, un beso discreto de buenas noches, y luego un consejo que yo tomaría en cuenta.

-Deberías buscarte un novio de tu edad, es lo más sano para una señorita.

IV

Pronto asistí a la mansión de los Malfoy, no para espiar a mi galante señor, sino por invitación de su hijo Draco, y es que siguiendo el consejo decidí convertirme en novia de alguien acuerdo a mi edad, es cierto, él era apenas dos años menor que yo, mimado, autoritario, caprichoso, obsesionado con hacerle pasar malos momentos a un tal Potter.

Me encontraba esperando a mi niño, cuando se hizo presente el dueño de mis fantasías, saludo rápidamente porque llevaba prisa, respondí amablemente, entonces se volvió para ver si aquellos ojos grises -cabe decir de paso que se veían irracionalmente sensuales- le mentían.

-¡Tú!, ¿cómo te atreves a irrumpir en mi casa?- me señaló-, ¿no conoces la decencia?

-¿Te gustaría enseñármela?, desde que te vi me he vuelto inmoral, es una pena que no me permitas una demostración- humedecí mis labios pasando con delicadeza mi lengua sobre ellos y mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Lárgate!- gritó, y me asió con su poderosa mano, haciendo daño a mi delgado brazo, hasta que escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su heredero que hizo una informal presentación.

-No tardo, padre ella es mi novia Enille Moonstell, ofrécele algo.

Pero él no lo hizo, se encontraba ocupado esperando a que su corazón volviera a latir, la impresión que debió causarle mi nuevo estatus debió turbarle, era obvio que no se imaginaba el grado de obsesión que yo sentía por él.

-¿Novios?- susurró aún descompuesto, -prefiero que de una vez me digas que te propones, no voy a aceptar que te burles de mi hijo.

-Pero si fuiste tu quien me dijo que lo mejor para mí era un chico.

-¡Pero no mi hijo!, acaba con esto, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿dinero, joyas, que elimine a alguien?, pide –se mostraba alterado, buscando cualquier tentación para que yo cayera, pero mis convicciones eran claras, además lo que me ofreciera podía conseguirlo fácilmente.

-Que generoso, no te compliques, no hay necesidad de darle vueltas al asunto, lo único que quiero eres tú…encima de mí.

Hubo un silencio interrumpido por el arribó de mi noviecito Draco, que se veía elegante, malvado, pero no a la altura de su padre, quizá en unos años me parecería atractivo, en ese momento sólo era un peón a mi servicio, lo único que podía perder eran unos besos, no más, en cambio la recompensa podría ser mayor si el señor Malfoy se animaba a ceder.

-Tengo que irme- Draco casi nos daba alcance, aproveche para pasar mi mano por la de su padre que tembló al tacto con mi piel. Alcance a murmurarle:

-Como siempre un placer, piénsalo- le guiñé el ojo, y salude amorosa a Draco, ante la expresión de angustia de su padre. Mi juego estaba en marcha.

V

Usualmente no recibo cartas en Hogwarts, cuando lo hago se tratan de cartas de mamá, pero eso estaba por cambiar, cuando llegué a mi habitación se encontraba una simpática lechuza negra esperándome, su pico sostenía un sobre muy elegante con el sello de la familia Malfoy, la intriga no me hizo esperar más de dos segundos para saber el contenido. La abrí y una perfecta caligrafía me sorprendió, por supuesto, no más que el contenido:

_Miss Moonstell:_

_Confió en que no sea tan estúpida como afirma, antes de continuar _

_leyendo asegúrese de estar sola. _

_Tengo una propuesta, medianoche en el hotel "Sweet Inn",_

_la llave está en el sobre._

_L.M._

Era rápido para tomar decisiones, hubiera querido hacerlo un poco más interesante, pero ¿Quién era yo para retrasar nuestro encuentro?, sólo debía esperar unas cuantas horas en las que tendría que escapar del colegio, arriesgado, es verdad, pero el peligro me atrae, no puedo evitar ser yo.

Solucione rápidamente mi escape, saldría por la puerta grande, le di una gran mentira a Dumbledore, me he vuelto buena en eso de convencer a los hombres, lástima que en estos momentos sólo tenga la vista puesta en uno. Elegí la mejor lencería a mi alcance, de cualquier forma no me preocupaba tanto ese asunto, ya que al final terminaría tirada en algún lugar ¿o querría el señor Malfoy conservarla?

La emoción me acompañó durante el trayecto, el hotel resultó ser bastante elegante, digno de alguien como Lucius Malfoy, me cuestioné el cómo conocería tal lugar, ya que proclamaba ser bastante fiel a su esposa ¿la habría llevado allí de luna de miel o algo por el estilo? ¿Se habría escapado de Hogwarts con ella como yo hacia en ese momento?

En fin, subí a la habitación, al abrir la puerta me invadió un ambiente de bipolaridad, pues sentí miedo al saber que se daría mi primer encuentro con un hombre, al mismo tiempo era emocionante que ese hombre fuera Lucius. La luz era tenue, me embriagó un perfume una loción que reconocí como el olor del señor Malfoy, pronto descubrí su silueta a través de las delgadas cortinas del balcón, cualquier duda se disipó cuando volvió a la habitación, su chaqueta reposaba sobre una silla, eso le dejaba con una camisa blanca de una tela que se me antojó exquisita y unos pantalones ajustados de los cuales no podía desviar la mirada.

Me lanzó una sonrisa pícara combinada con una mirada provocadora, que sólo me anunciaba que sería una noche fantástica y que yo estaba tan enamorada de él como para convertirme en su esclava, mi vida ya no tendría sentido sin él.

-Todo ha salido conforme a lo planeado- sentenció, acercándose para deshacerse de mi abrigo, lo cual agradecí ya que el calor comenzaba a sofocarme, sin que me lo esperara se inclinó para darme un candente beso de esos que me dejaban atontada-, ¿Por qué no te pones cómoda?, está es la noche no quiero que te canses antes de tiempo.

Realmente no me lo creía, su cambio de actitud, el romanticismo, ya le amaba más que a mí misma y eso que aún no comenzaba la acción.

-¿Vino?- ofreció una copa, pero viendo que me lo pensaba por lo mismo que yo le había hecho, bebió él primero- sin trucos, pócimas, ¿no quieres brindar?

Entonces acepté, bebí, era cierto, el vino era excelente, cuando acabé me retiró la copa, alzó bruscamente mi cara con su mano y volvió a plantarme otro beso, sus labios terminaron en mi cuello, un cosquilleo invadió mi cuerpo, y decidí que no iba a esperar más.

-Estoy lista- dije entrecortadamente, porque en ese punto estaba más que incitada.

Me alzó con tremenda facilidad, se despojó de su camisa, yo cooperé deshaciéndome del cinto que sostenía sus pantalones, yo continuaba vestida con una blusa de encaje blanco por la cual se asomaba mi sostén rojo, una minifalda también roja y unos zapatos negros de tacón. No hizo nada por quitarme la ropa, supuse que sería parte del proceso. Con salvajismo me arrojó al piso que afortunadamente estaba cubierto con alfombra de lo contrario me hubiera dañado más.

-¿No lo vamos a hacer en la cama?- pregunté inocentemente.

-¿Y quitarle la emoción?- dijo sarcástico-. Me toca tomar el control.

Entonces comprendí que había caído en su trampa.

VI

No sé si me encontraba asustada o enfurecida por el hecho de que me tratara como una mujer de la vida alegre, o tal vez algo peor, porque ni siquiera cobraba. Al menos no le dejaría con la impresión de ser una cobarde pues toda la situación era resultado de mi provocación, me esforcé por parecer excitada y ansiosa de recibir su cuerpo, finalmente ese era mi objetivo.

No le podía odiar, esa palabra ni siquiera se hallaba en mi vocabulario, me recordé cuánto le amaba, desconocía sus sentimientos hacia mí, decidí no juzgarle antes de tiempo, quizá su comportamiento feroz era parte del previo.

-Bien, estoy esperándote, ¿o quieres que haga otra cosa?, ¿me quitó la ropa o lo haces tú?- le informé sobando mi cabeza, temiendo estar sangrando, pero resultó ser falsa alarma.

-Haz lo que quieras- exclamó indiferente-, de cualquier forma no va a pasar nada.

Entonces me levanté como una maniática para dirigirme a donde se encontraba, yo podía permitir muchas cosas, incluso que me golpeará si eso le estimulaba, pero que me mintiera y jugará de esa manera era reprobable, le reté, le grité:

-Vaya, ya se me hacia extraño que cediera. Entiendo que volvemos al principio, ya que no me cumplió voy a tener que darle unas lecciones a Draco, parece que él si consentirá mis fantasías- su rostro se tornó aún más pálido, era fácil manipularle si su rubiecito hijo formaba parte del trato. Pero no dejé las cosas así, añadí más información al asunto cuestionándole su hombría-. O es sólo que no es capaz de satisfacerme- el cambio de actitud fue inmediato.

-Vamos a comprobar eso- me llevó a la cama –acuéstate-, quise meterme a las cobijas, pero él no me lo permitió-. No, va a comenzar a hacer calor, sólo acuéstate ¿te es tan difícil seguir indicaciones?

-Contigo aquí si, sólo quiero que comprendas que me encantas.

-¿Ya pasamos a lo informal?, para ti soy "Señor"- advirtió.

-Bien, dese prisa…señor.

Se colocó a mi lado, le sentí nervioso, era natural, después de todo iba a engañar a su esposa con una adolescente de la cual seguramente sólo conocía su nombre, padres e inmensa locura y quisiera alejar de tales males a su hijo, en tal contexto le admire aún más.

Se montó en mí, permanecía vestida, entonces sus manos subieron por mis piernas causándome un ligero estremecimiento y dieron paso a una advertencia.

-Voy a hacerlo, no porque me gustes, de hecho te desprecio y eso grábatelo, princesa. Después de esto si me enteró de que sigues con Draco, te va a ir mal, ¿me sigues?

-Por supuesto, lo que quiero es que bajes por mi cintura, que beses mi piel desnuda, déjame amarte, dame lo que yo te doy, sin compromiso, mi cuerpo arde, quiero que hagas hervir mi sangre y si la noche no acaba mejor.

Y sucedió, inició con un beso tímido, que dio paso a que literalmente arrancará mi ropa, le permití todo y él también consintió que yo participará, su cuerpo se tensó, cuando le mordí el labio alcanzó el clímax, y fue el momento en que me preparó para recibirle.

-No se reprima señor, sabré resistir- lanzó una sonrisa socarrona, seguida de un "ya veremos".

Me dí cuenta de que no presumía en vano, comencé a delirar entre el dolor y placer, el sudor se mezcló con unas cuantas lágrimas. Él se burló, y atenuó el ritmo, me enojé.

-No se detenga, no necesito su compasión- salió un poco de mi ironía-, no piense que lloro de sufrimiento, es de alegría.

VII

Desperté adolorida, la luz alcanzaba a cegar mis ojos que sólo llegaron a distinguir unas blancas paredes que no se parecían a la casa de Slytherin, mucho menos al lujoso hotel en el que había estado o ¿no?, me sentí alterada, con bastante dificultad logré levantarme para darme cuenta de que el sitio donde me encontraba era la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Un montón de interrogantes se arremolinaron en mí, no encontraba una explicación lógica, sin importarme que la enfermera quisiera mantenerme en observación, me cubrí con una bata y eche a correr a mi habitación, mis compañeros naturalmente se encontraban en clases, por lo que no tuve que lidiar con ser el centro de un escándalo, me encerré. Rebusqué entre las pertenencias del tocador, y hallé la carta, al menos esa era real, pero ¿lo demás?, ¿producto de mi fantasía o locura?

La enfermera que alarmada contó todo al director, pidió que localizaran a mis padres, pero como seguían de viaje, y yo me negaba a salir de un ensimismamiento que me tenía rememorando todo, pidieron a un miembro del consejo escolar que intentará platicar conmigo. Entonces le vi entrar con ese aire de altivez que le caracterizaba, enojado, casi podía adivinar lo que iba a decirme, preferí esperar.

-Vaya, ahora no pareces tan… efusiva, ¿no me vas a dar un beso?- susurró burlón antes de lanzar una carcajada.

Me quedé sin habla, soportando su discurso cruel, entonces comprendí que no había pasado nada entre nosotros, y eso me entristeció. Agaché la cabeza, sentía una tremenda vergüenza que no podía disimilar, me obligó a verle. Su fría mano se posó en mi mentón, su cara casi rozaba la mía y continúo torturándome.

-Va a ser aburrido contar todos los hechos, vayamos a lo que te angustia, ¿eres diestra en Pociones?- guardé silencio, no logré captar lo que intentaba decirme-. No me sorprende, en fin, todo se reduce a poción multijugos, yo estaba en la habitación observando, pero ¿realmente creíste que sería tan fácil, aún después de saber que me pareces repulsiva?, bien, por si no lograste captar recapitulemos: fuiste al hotel, tuviste tu primera experiencia con…espero que no te incomode, pero ni siquiera yo sé el nombre del tipo, unos cuantos galeones siempre hacen el trabajo, te quedaste dormida, entonces un hechizo aturdidor fue de ayuda, pedí que te trajeran aquí. Ahora conoces nuestro secretito, quita esa cara, anoche se veía que gozabas.

Mi humillación no podía ser mayor, me sentía asquerosa, dolida, ingenua.

-¿Por qué me lo dice?, ¿no sería mejor que se guardará sus viles acciones, que yo creyera que estuvimos juntos?, ¿no teme por lo que podría hacerle a Draco?- mi voz era entrecortada.

-Ah, llegamos a lo que me interesa. Te lo digo para que veas que también sé jugar sucio, porque si tú estás loca yo soy un maldito, y no le harás nada a Draco, si es que todavía quieres continuar con nuestra travesura. No me dio tiempo de aceptar o rechazar su invitación. Me dio un beso en la frente y sin más se marchó.

Estaba tan susceptible que no me di cuenta del momento en que comenzaron a brotar mis lágrimas, pero pronto se convirtió en un llanto que pasó a la furia, comencé a arrojar las almohadas contra la cama, yo misma me eche en ella y la golpee con fuerza hasta que abatida caí dormida.

VIII

La humillación me acompañó durante algunas semanas, y a mi mala suerte se sumó el hecho de que el niño Malfoy decidió dar por terminada nuestra fugaz relación, porque encontraba a Pansy más atractiva (cabe destacar que no lo era), en fin, lo que Draco hiciera me tenía sin cuidado, pero su padre, siempre presente en mis pensamientos, no podía alejar la visión del señor Malfoy burlándose de mi ingenuidad.

Pero tras la depresión y aislamiento voluntario resolví que lo mejor era olvidarme de mi obsesión para con él, intentaría recuperar las clases perdidas, y principalmente concentrarme en mí, si eso no funcionaba, ir de compras ayudaría. Así pase casi un mes, incluso comencé a involucrarme sentimentalmente con un chico muy apuesto, Nathaniel, sin embargo, no se logró concretar nada, gracias a las intervenciones del señor Malfoy, a quien había evitado por mi propio bienestar.

Celebrábamos en la residencia familiar el regreso de mis padres, no faltaron las amistades con el glamour que usualmente ostentaban, exquisitas bebidas, bocadillos, lo típico de una fiesta de mi clase social. Yo me hallaba entretenida en compañía de mi novio, cuando vi aparecer al hombre rubio, siempre tan sofisticado, altanero. Me paralicé, quise desmayarme, pero en ese instante no pude imperar sobre mi cuerpo, antes de que pasará a nuestro lado, me armé de valor y le pedí a Nathaniel que me besará, encantado cedió, discretamente le busqué con la mirada para asegurarme de que nos viera, se alejó enojado, y puedo asegurar por lo que sucedió después que fue directamente por un trago.

No me alejé de mi acompañante hasta que se vio obligado a retirarse, como no me sentí animada a continuar en la tertulia, fui a mi habitación, era de madrugada y sólo quedaba a lo sumo una decena de invitados que mis padres atendían encantados.

Me puse un camisón ligero para sentarme en el tocador, deshice mi peinado y comencé a cepillarme el cabello, el cansancio hizo que se me cayera el peine obligándome a agacharme para recogerlo, entonces le descubrí recostado cínicamente en la cama, ciertamente irradiaba sensualidad no puedo negar eso.

-¿Qué hace aquí?- cuestioné, sin dejar de cepillarme, ni siquiera volteé, lo veía desde el espejo, con odio y mucho. Él hizo caso omiso a mi pregunta, y a la par que daba unos golpecitos con la palma sobre la cama a modo de invitación, dijo:

-¿No quieres acompañarme?- no me lo podía creer, se burlaba de mí y ahora irrumpía en mi habitación, no debía sorprenderme en absoluto.

-Salga de mi recámara, por favor- fui lo suficientemente clara, ni siquiera me inmuté ante mi petición. Y eso le tomó por sorpresa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperas a alguien…talvez a Nathaniel?

-No es de su incumbencia- se levantó para colocarse a mi espalda, con delicadeza se hizo con el peine y prosiguió con un susurro:

-Es que quizá estoy celoso…sólo un poquito.

-Me tiene sin cuidado, ahora me conseguí a alguien de mi edad, y no es su hijo, era lo que quería, y vaya que tenía razón, ¿Por qué alguien como yo querría relacionarse con un viejo?

Mis palabras lo hirieron, ya que se detuvo un momento, solemne, meditó antes de hablar, se inclinó un poco, apartando un mechón de cabello dio un beso cariñoso a mi cuello y agregó:

-Porque te puedo dar experiencia.

Involuntariamente me levanté, entonces se puso frente a mí, arrojó el peine para volver a besarme, está vez fue más provocativo. Cuando se detuvo, sonrió lleno de satisfacción.

-¿Te gustó?

Yo le respondí con una bofetada.

IX

Temí represalias, porque simplemente me pareció que era improbable que ese hombre alguna vez hubiera recibido un golpe, siendo tan poderoso el faltarle el respeto era casi suicidio, sin embargo, no me arrepentí de la decisión. Me miró sorprendido, sobándose el sitio del impacto y preguntó:

-¿A qué debo eso?- me enfureció, cómo si no lo supiera, además atrevido.

-A que ni siquiera sé, si es usted o algún tipo al que le pagó unos cuantos galeones y le dio esa estúpida pócima, ¿Por qué si recuerda que prácticamente usted planeó mi desfloración?

-Te lo voy a compensar, olvida ese amargo momento, me haces sentir como un villano- pasó su tibia mano por mi mejilla, consiguió estremecerme y me odio por no poder disimular el efecto idiotizante que ejercía en mí-. Talvez si lo soy, pero voy a mostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Siéntate- me llevó a la orilla de la cama donde descanse en lo que me explicaba. Se alzó la manga de la camisa y dejo ver una marca de una serpiente, según él se trataba de la marca tenebrosa y aún con la poción multijugos era imposible que el otro hombre la tuviera-, ¿es suficiente o requieres más pruebas?

-No sé que intenta probar, porque acabo de decirle que ya no me interesa, quizá su edad le impida procesar esa información- se lo dije mientras le miraba a sus ojos grises temerosos.

-Tus palabras me hieren, no estaría aquí sino quisiera hacer las cosas bien- fue tan conmovedor que casi me lo creí, de no ser porque lo que siguió a eso, fue que me acosté y él me imitó, acarició mis hombros desnudos y continuó hablando con un tono de voz tierno, pero peligrosamente seductor-: no permito que me rechaces de esa manera, ni siquiera concibo que después de todas tus locuras logres sacarme de esa cabecita tan fácilmente.

Quise levantarme pero me lo impidió haciéndome quedar debajo de él y en ese punto con mi camisón muy por encima de las rodillas, lo cual le abría el apetito. Antes de cometer alguna imprudencia le recordé el principal motivo por el cual no iba a suceder nada.

-Señor Malfoy por favor y es la última vez que se lo repito váyase, mis padres están a una habitación de aquí, ¿no quiere quedar mal frente a ellos, verdad?

-Me tienen sin cuidado, talvez hasta se sentirían halagados de que alguien en mi posición se fije en su problemática hija, sin mencionar el hecho de que mi fortuna es muy superior a la de ellos, yo también voy a recordarte que tienen deudas conmigo, más te valdría comenzar a ser cariñosa, pero ya me aburrí de hacerlo a la fuerza, así que mejor me voy.

Enseguida se apartó de mí dirigiéndose a la puerta y medio arrepentida de mi monjil comportamiento, le dije:

-No es que no quiera, pero después de lo del hotel necesito ir con cuidado, sólo pido un poco de tiempo, ¿puede dármelo?

-Me parece justo- noté una leve mirada de felicidad que se agrandó cuando pidió su parte-, también harás algo por mí, acaba con tu novio.

Yo me lo pensé y estuve a punto de romper el nuevo trato, pero accedí con una nueva condición.

-No hay problema, pero yo elijó el momento y el lugar, sin objeción.

X

No tengo claro el tiempo que debe pasar entre una relación y otra, me espanta saber que en un breve periodo mantuve un affaire con Draco, una noche de pasión con un extraño, un noviazgo con Nathaniel que aún no me decido a romper y finalmente una obsesión con Lucius, y aún temía que él quisiera llevar por buen rumbo todo después de nuestras diferencias. Yo estaba encantada con la relación por más enfermiza que pueda resultar, pero tengo dudas sobre cómo comportarme, en qué iba a basarse ahora ¿sólo algo físico?, o ¿había sido nuevamente ingenua y caí en su mentira?

No importa, detenerme a pensar tanto me agotaba, Lucius había prometido darme tiempo, así que no era necesario apresurar las cosas, o eso yo pensé hasta que recibí una carta con instrucciones, no me sorprendió recibirla, sino la redacción, era gentil, y yo acostumbrada al mal trato del hombre, era algo así:

_Mon amour:_

_Te he extrañado, ¿has pensado en mí?, _

_necesito verte, hice reservaciones en una_

_linda cabaña, te dejo la llave junto con la dirección._

_Te estaré esperando. Ponte sexy. L. M._

Me quedó claro que si yo estaba loca, Lucius se había vuelto demente, no contaba con una coartada para volver a escapar del colegio, y ciertamente no tenía el humor de verle en ese contexto, así que para mi fue sencillo deshacerme de la carta y su contenido. Después me sentí un poco cruel y estúpida al pensar en mi hombre con una fina bata, sirviendo dos copas de espumoso y helado champagne, y finalmente la diversión. No me entendía ahora él me ofrecía la oportunidad y yo le rechazaba, entonces comprendí lo interesante de la situación, tenía el control, no lo iba a perder, la sensación de manejarle a mi antojo iluminó mi nuevo pensamiento, estaba dispuesta a hacerle perder el control, a hacerle desearme con éxtasis, apenas comenzaba mi reinado. Dejarle plantado fue el primer paso de mi renovada crueldad. Y dio resultado…

La confrontación ocurrió nuevamente en casa, si, en mi habitación, cuando entré, él se aseguró de cerrar y evitar que huyera porque evidentemente me mostré espantada con su aparición. Estaba enfurecido, ni siquiera intentó disimularlo, con brazos cruzados, me miró ceñudo y después de unos segundos habló:

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué?- no sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Por qué no estoy escuchando una explicación de porqué pasé una noche abandonado en una cabaña, cuando el plan era de dos?

-Es que no la hay, no puedo escapar del colegio cada vez que usted quiera cumplir sus fantasías, por cierto, ¿quiere una copia de la llave de la casa o mi habitación?, veo que se ha convertido en asistente frecuente- intentó darme un abrazo que yo rechace al esquivarle.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?, apenas unos días sin vernos y de pronto tan hostil.

-No es personal, simplemente así soy, y si usted lo ignoraba me da pena, porque no voy a permitir…

Sin más me besó, siempre la misma técnica para apaciguar esos instantes en los que me sobreponía a su ambición, fue un beso tan impulsivo, por mi mente corrían la sensación de angustia e impotencia, pero en la piel el calor y la pasión se desbordaban. Me dejo libre e intenté abofetearlo como la última vez que se sobrepasara de esa manera, pero me detuvo, se mofó:

-Eres predecible…y mala, me encantas- su expresión agraciada me irritaba.

-Si, dime lo mala que soy, eso me hace sentir tan buena.

XI

Necesitaba una manera para justificar mis acciones, rebusqué en mi retorcida mente y la conclusión era que estaba enamorada…y mucho, como comprobaría con mis acciones. Y es que el señor Malfoy era tan tierno cuando se lo proponía que mi confusión solía ser mayor, ante la incertidumbre de no saber si su comportamiento era debido a una posible manipulación (y vaya que el hombre tiene maestría en el tema) para cumplir sus intenciones.

-¿Qué pasa princesa?, ¿ya no me quieres?- se aproximó peligrosamente con los brazos abiertos y listos para consentirme, le esquivé, pero no se sorprendió, entonces le dije lo que me enfadaba:

-Me presionas demasiado, siempre poniéndome límites, quieres que este a tu disposición cuando ni siquiera sabes qué es lo que yo deseo, estoy harta, sin contar con el hecho de que no sé en que momento creerte. Ahora llegas disgustado, y luego te vuelves tan tierno, yo no me lo trago…-entonces me tiré a la cama porque estaba embrollada, tensa, que horror-, no aguanto mi espalda- comenté, y antes de que siguiera quejándome, él ya estaba masajeándome, fue tan relajante que casi me olvide de cada problema.

-Cierra los ojos- yo obedecí-, déjame guiarte por un sendero lleno de goce, siéntelo- esa voz sonaba tan indefensa que me dispuse a seguirla, me llevó a un trance que sé fue convirtiendo en algo tenebroso conforme avanzaban las palabras-. Vas por un bosque oscuro, estás pérdida y sólo vas a poder salir de allí con mi ayuda- no podía despertar, aunque estaba conciente que se trataba de un hechizo.

-No me haga esto- dije entre la ensoñación.

-Ahora puedo hacerte lo que quiera, es mi momento…, a menos que te pongas amable.

-Vamos a platicarlo- él cedió porque en ese momento me hizo volver, me levanté entre lágrimas y sudor como si se hubiese tratado de una pesadilla.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?- grité.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?, es mi poder.

-Eres un bastardo, lárgate de mi casa antes de que haga un escándalo- no podía soportar tanto cinismo de su parte, ¿Qué le hacia pensar que todos estábamos para complacerle?

-Haz lo que quieras- comenzó a pasear con arrogancia por la habitación, se detuvo a observar el tapizado y las alfombras, luego abrió el closet y añadió mientras esculcaba-, es una pena que acabemos así, y es aún más difícil el que vaya a tener que desalojar a tus padres por sus deudas. Voy a comenzar haciendo una remodelación a éste cuarto, comienzan a desagradarme ciertas cosas de él, como tu presencia, por ejemplo.

-¿Es una amenaza?- pregunté bastante sería, y dentro de mí temerosa.

-No, sólo un test de aptitudes, y si eres inteligente sabes que es lo que te conviene.

-No tiene porque recordarme la situación de mis padres, es precaria, pero talvez usted si olvido decir que ellos eras sus amigos- estaba consternada, porque no me dejaba demasiadas opciones.

-Princesita, no me hice millonario regalando o prestando mi dinero sin obtener beneficios a cambio. Como su caso es especial estoy siendo considerada, tus padres han dado tanto por ti que deberías ser un tanto condescendiente para ayudarles.

Me lo pensé unos minutos, podía salvar a mis padres y eliminar sus deudas por el precio de mi dignidad, aunque si jugaba bien podría ser yo quien pronto se burlará de él, de momento debía ceder.

-Bien, voy a tratar de no ser tan...negativa, ¿por dónde comienzo?

-Vamos a deshacernos de Nathaniel. Ve al escritorio, toma una hoja, una pluma y escribe lo que voy a dictarte.

XII

No podía permitirle romper mis esperanzas, ni las de Nathaniel, simplemente porque era injusta la posición en la que me había colocado, la única manera de entretenerle para que perdiera el interés en la carta era ceder a los deseos de su nívea piel, pero estaba tan metido en el asunto de la carta, componiendo unas desalmadas líneas que apenas y me atreví a proponerle algo de cariño.

-Es tarde, quiero descansar- me miró con recelo hasta que añadí-: y que me acompañes.

Sonrió con picardía, y se aproximó lentamente a la par que desanudaba su corbata.

-¿En serio?, ¿Qué propones?, porque yo tengo muchas ideas- inmediatamente lanzó una mirada sugestiva a la cama, me puse nerviosa sólo hasta recordarle que no íbamos a divertirnos demasiado porque yo iba a decidir el día y el lugar.

-No, sólo quiero dormir y que me abraces, prometiste (y sin objeción) que me ibas a esperar.

Resignado accedió.

-Bueno ve a recostarte- yo accedí entusiasmada, pero él me interrumpió:

-¿Qué haces?- yo no entendí la interrogación.

-Dijiste que…

-Si, pero puedes escribir recostada, toma un pergamino y la tinta.

No tuve opción más que escribir la nota más difícil e injusta de mi juventud, después de varios tachones quedo así:

_Mi querido Nathaniel:_

_Será la última y me parece que única vez que te escribiré, así que no te sientas mal por su contenido, me pareces inteligente, es por eso que espero comprendas y te ahorres el sufrimiento y la pena de enviar una respuesta._

_Quise notificarte que lo nuestro decidí terminarlo para que no te sorprenda si pronto me ves con otro, dar explicaciones me parece complicado e innecesario, porque no voy a cambiar de opinión._

_Bien, por si no quedo claro, voy a hacer uso del don de la palabra: no me busques, no me hables, ni siquiera pienses en una reconciliación, porque todo aquello que hubo entre nosotros no vale nada para mí._

_Enille Moonstell _

Lucius me felicitó con un beso en la mejilla "en gratitud por tu excelente comportamiento"- fue lo que dijo.

-Las cosas son más sencillas cuando pones de tu parte- me quitó la carta-. Ahora yo me encargo de lo que sigue. Nos encontramos pronto.

Cuando se fue, me eché a llorar, porque me di cuenta de que me estaba convirtiendo en una persona sin juicio, y por primera vez sentí un odio quemante, pero mi confusión era grande, también le quería, porque a pesar de lo que yo también le hacia pasar, se aferraba a estar conmigo.

Las clases en Hogwarts fueron una tortura, mis compañeros me miraban con recelo, si intentaba hablarles me barrían, y comenzaban a murmurar, no era secreto que les desagradaba, pero nunca a tal nivel.

No quise toparme con Nathaniel, ese hubiera sido un golpe fatal, pero no podía imaginarme que él ya nunca se iba a encontrar conmigo a consecuencia de mi carta. Fue Dumbledore quien tuvo, no sé si debería llamarle la gentileza o el infortunio, de comunicarme que Nathaniel había sufrido un intento de suicidio, que casi logra tener suerte de sobrevivir, pero en un estado tal, que fue imperante llevarle a San Mungo.

Jamás me iba a perdonar que los otros sufrieran por mis obsesiones, entonces supe que iba a enfrentarme a Lucius, le iba a encarar, ya no me importaban las consecuencias, era mejor vivir en la ruina, que con arrepentimientos.

XIII

Sabía que esa noche le vería, las vacaciones comenzaban, y la cita en la cabaña estaba pactada. Estuve puntual, un tanto nerviosa por lo que iba a pasar, me sabía en desventaja, pero decidida a terminar el asunto, no por las buenas, porque Lucius no es de los que entienden razones. Temí, no por mí, sino por lo que pudiera hacer para desquitarse.

No llevaba ningún discurso preparado, soy fanática de la espontaneidad, al parecer él también, porque llego bastante bebido, lo cual me complicaba las cosas, ya que en ese estado solía ser imprudente. Entró con una botella en la mano, su chaqueta arrugada en la otra, la camisa desabotonada, sonrisa cínica, pensé en lo malditamente seductor que ofrecía su aspecto, pero tuve la fuerza para resistirme a su invitación.

-Ven nenita, te voy a dar unos besos prohibidos- le escuche bien, pero no me moví de mi lugar. Fue cuando comenzó a gritar, y al parecer allí podría perpetrarse un asesinato sin que nadie lo notara, pues el lugar estaba aislado-. ¿No escuchas?, ¡que vengas!- lanzó la botella a unos centímetros de mis pies, el líquido y unos cuantos fragmentos de cristal rozaron mi piel.

-Sé acabo- por arte de magia el hombre se detuvo a escuchar las palabras, entonces preguntó:

-¿Qué dices?

-Estoy terminando contigo.

-Tenemos un trato- me advirtió.

-No, yo tenía un trato con un hombre que me encantaba y por el cual hubiera dado mucho no con el diablo.

Lanzó una carcajada, ante las palabras que calificó como crueles e injustas.

-Ya habíamos dejado nuestras diferencias a un lado, ¿Qué hice ahora?

-Es sobre Nathaniel, la carta casi logra matarlo, ahora le toca vivir en un hospital como si fuera un loco- estaba muy irritada.

-¿Me culpas de eso?, fuiste muy convincente en el contenido, no es mi problema que sea un débil mental, si el chico estaba enamorado es una estupidez, nadie se enamora a esa edad. Fue error tuyo al no haberlo despachado antes. En temas más interesantes ¿ese es tu motivo para terminarme?

-Si- no podía explicarme el porqué solía confundirme de tal manera, utilizando mis argumentos en mi contra, si tan sólo hubiera dejado antes a Nathaniel, por Merlín, tenía un cúmulo de pecados-. Ya que eres muy maduro, lo entiendes, ¿no?, además eres casado, continua con tu perfecta vida matrimonial. En cuanto a la deuda de mis padres, trabajaré para cubrirla.

Él negó, salió de control cuando me aproximé a la puerta para abandonar la cabaña, forcejeé para abrirme paso entre él, que me aprisionó y con suma facilidad me arrojó al suelo.

-¡NO!- su gesto feroz me atemorizó, tras unos segundos, intentó ayudarme a levantar, pero le ignoré y me puse de pie, entonces me habló con dulzura-. Creo que no me estás entendiendo pequeña, tú eres mía, si me place te beso, si se me antoja te hago mía, si me aburres te mato. Así de simple.

Ahora ya dudaba entre si saldría viva o no, debía ser inteligente, para huir, eran unos pocos metros los que me separaban de la puerta.

-Ya aclarada la situación, me estorbas ¡quítate imbécil!- bien, lo había hecho, mientras se acercaba enojado, busqué mi varita inútilmente porque se quedo atorada en mi cinturón, su dura mano me volteó el rostro, nuevamente caí y me percate de que un hilillo de sangre se abría paso por la comisura de los labios.

Me arrastró hacia la cama, donde me arrebató la varita.

-¿Buscas esto?- prendió la chimenea y arrojó la varita.

-¿No quieres arrojarme a mí también?- sin percatarme, ya estaba llorando, no puedo asegurar si del dolor de los golpes, pero al menos si de impotencia.

-Soy un caballero, no podría permitirte ese fin, tengo planes. Así que sonríe, a menos que quieras que esto se ponga peor, lo cual únicamente te causará mayor angustia, porque de cualquier manera poseo el don de obligarte.

Aún había más, pero que ingenua era, nadie sabría de mi paradero, sin notas, sin avisos, me maldije por creer que todo resultaría ser pacifico.

-Sólo tú te crees lo de caballero, me das asco, ni siquiera eres capaz de lograr que me arrojé a tus brazos como hubiera hecho antes.

-Vaya, con que eso te angustia, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Chocolates y rosas?, debes ganártelos, mi amor. Voy a ser gentil, cuando:1) no intentes matarme, 2) no des por terminado lo nuestro, 3) dejes de insultarme, 4) te comportes como una señorita, 5) no me culpes por todo, 6) no veas esto como una obligación, sino como nuestro pasatiempo, ¿dudas?

-¿Mis padres van a estar bien?

-Por supuesto- afirmó con una sonrisa más dulce que malévola, buscó un pañuelo y limpió la sangre casi seca-. Sólo se buena.

XIV

Lo que siguió fue desconcertante y el motivo de un cambio radical en la relación, hubiera preferido terminar muerta que en sus brazos, pero ya llegaré a ese punto, entonces se podrá comprender el que me encuentre tan confundida y ¿enamorada?, a pesar de todo lo que el señor Malfoy me hacia pasar.

Después de aclarada la situación, él esperaba un poco de complacencia, pero no fue así, me había golpeado, algo difícil de compensar con tan sólo una caricia de su ser, no lloré más para no mostrar la vulnerabilidad que estaba sintiendo. Me sorprendí cuando comenzó a desprenderse de su ropa, una llave colgaba de una cadena de oro, sobre su pecho, si tan sólo la tuviera escaparía con facilidad. Sin más, se introdujo a la cama, le vi cansado, mirándome como si supiera que iba a arruinar las cosas nuevamente.

-¿Vienes a la cama?- la voz era amable, pero mi interior se negaba a ver las virtudes de mi amante.

-No, quiero irme, pero necesito que abras la puerta- vaciló un momento antes de darme una respuesta.

-¿Ahora?- yo asentí-, es peligroso.

-No estoy pidiendo nada fuera de tu alcance, ni siquiera que me acompañes, dame la llave, es todo, no diré nada, pero si no me abres, haré un escándalo que ni siquiera tú serás capaz de soportar.

-Bien, aunque sólo bastaba que lo pidieras "por favor", acércate y tómala.

Que bien le quedaba al tipo jugar, sin importarle que tan enfadada me encontrará, al parecer olvidaba rápido o yo era muy complicada, no lo sé. Cuando me aproximé y estiré la mano para que me diera la llave me jaló y caí encima de él, lo cual apenas le importunó.

-Luces hermosa, quédate conmigo, sólo está noche- cada palabra me derretía, yo iba a ceder, entonces recordé a Nathaniel-. No tienes idea de lo mucho que te quiero.

-Empieza por demostrarlo y dame la llave- entonces dejo libre mi mano y sin oponer resistencia pude tomar la cadena, le di las gracias, me coloqué el abrigo y salí.

Camine sin voltear, porque sabía que podía ser un truco, pero él no me detuvo, la tarde había caído y yo intentaba recordar cómo salir de allí, y entré en pánico, estaba desorientada, en un bosque bastante tenebroso, donde comenzaban a escucharse ruidos espectrales de animales o vaya a saber lo que eran. Lo peor apenas iba a suceder, un gruñido me aterró, corrí para salvaguardarme, pero caí en una especie de pozo pues me empapé, un dolor en mi tobillo se agudizó, comprendí que estaba lastimado, fue en vano que intente salir, porque volví a caer, eran unos dos metros de profundidad.

Grité y lloré, me sentí inútil, torpe, Lucius me había advertido que era peligroso y yo le había ignorado por mis caprichos. Cuando creí que estaba salvada, resultó que sólo me ponía en mayor peligro. El guardabosque me sacó con ayuda de una soga, ¿pero a cambió de qué?

-Hola preciosura, ¿estás sola?

-Si, me lastimé y…

-No digas más, hace frío, tengo un lugar para calentarnos- sus palabras me parecieron tan claras que pude interpretar sus intenciones.

-Es mejor que me quede aquí, gracias.

-Si es lo que prefieres- se deshizo de su abrigo, el hombre era bastante fuerte, se arrojó hacía mi con bestialidad, yo forcejeé-. Eres una zorrita con suerte.

-¡Déjame!- quise atestarle unas patadas o algo, pero fue inútil, casi terminaba de desgarrar mi ropa, cuando una luz le pegó en la cabeza y quedó semiinconsciente o muerto, no quise averiguarlo.

Me quedé en el suelo, porque estaba imposibilitada para caminar, escuché el crujir de las hojas, pero la oscuridad me impedía mirar más allá de un par de metros, pero reconocí la voz.

-Él tiene razón, tienes suerte, pero lo de "zorrita" no lo permito.

Cuando se acercó yo estaba tiritando, muda, mojada, herida, impresionada, tanto llegó a ver en mi expresión que sólo me tomó en brazos y me llevó a la cabaña.

XV

Solamente el dolor punzante del tobillo me mantenía despierta, eso y que me encontraba mojada tiritando de frío. Durante el trayecto de vuelta mire las estrellas, ocasionalmente ocultas tras las nubes o el follaje de los árboles.

Lucius estaba callado, se movía ágilmente entre el bosque, yo escuchaba la respiración un tanto agitada junto con sus latidos, pero en ningún momento hubo quejas.

Pronto estuvimos en la cabaña, le di la llave. Entonces me senté en la silla más próxima, en lo que él hacía no sé qué cosas en las demás habitaciones.

-Tómate esto, lo vas a necesitar- era un poco de brandy, bebí rápidamente y entré en calor, pero comprendí que no era lo único para lo que serviría, examinó el tobillo lastimado-. Sigue bebiendo- tocó la herida y fue necesario que gritará el dolor era tan incontrolable que casi escupo la bebida-. Necesitas quitarte la ropa.

-¿Para curarme el tobillo?- pregunté con ingenuidad.

-No, porque estás empapada y te vas a resfriar. Ya preparé la bañera- me dio una bata, se volteó para no mirarme, cuando estuve lista me llevó al cuarto de baño donde me esperaba agua caliente con alguna esencia de hierbas que disfruté.

Con sumo cuidado volví a la habitación principal, en mi ausencia él había regresado a la vestimenta de cama. Me percaté de que yo carecía de ella, cojeé hasta sentarme a su lado.

-¿Tienes ropa extra?

-No, puedes dormir desnuda, yo haré lo mismo si deseas. Dicen que la mejor forma de conseguir calor son dos cuerpos juntos abrazados- no supe si bromeaba o no, se limitó a sonreír-. Veamos ese tobillo- iba mejor, un poco hinchado, pero el dolor disminuía, me serví un trago de brandy, quemaba mi garganta, pero me ayudaba a olvidarme del mal rato en el bosque.

-¿Por qué me seguiste?- pregunté, la curiosidad me invadía.

-Dije que te quería, pero no me haces caso- me regañó, bajé la mirada ante la suya de desaprobación-. Ahora que estás a salvo, sabes que debes creer en lo que digo.

Estaba sumamente agradecida y necesitaba demostrarlo, quise hacerlo de la forma que él deseaba. Me recosté a su lado y dije:

-Es el momento- abrí la bata para que pudiera contemplar mi cuerpo-, vamos a poner a prueba la teoría de los cuerpos.

-Me parece que una noche desastrosa y tanto brandy no son mezcla para ti, pasará cuando tenga que suceder, no quiero futuros reproches- entones quitó la bata húmeda y me cubrió con las cobijas.

-Bien- dije con cierta decepción.

-Podemos dormir abrazados, eso no esta prohibido.

Sentí el cuerpo tibio dándome calor hasta quedar sumida en una ensoñación que acabó varias horas después.

Cuando desperté ya no estaba a mi lado, ni siquiera una señal de su presencia, le odie al descubrir una nota tan hiriente como las del principio:

_Miss Moonstell:_

_Nuevamente confirmo su torpeza y falta de raciocinio,_

_es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de dejar _

_instrucciones. Sobre la mesa donde ha encontrado_

_la nota hay comida, medicina para el tobillo y un traslador_

_que la llevará a su casa. Confió en que no lo arruiné más. _

_Lucius Malfoy_

¿Qué significaba aquello?, ¿Por qué el abrupto cambio?, ¿y los "te quiero" de la noche anterior?, ¿Por qué el encanto se reducía

a una nota llena de indiferencia?

Me largué para confinarme en casa, pero fue inútil, ya que a cada instante deseaba que irrumpiera en la habitación. Volví a Hogwarts, sólo para verle y deprimirme aún más. La decepción se apoderó de mí cuando le vi entrar al colegio, corrí a su encuentro, con cautela para no levantar sospechas, al tenerlo de frente le sonreí, el desden de sus ojos grises fue una puñalada, me esquivó y se alejó.

Pero soy necia o talvez bastante loca y tonta, le envié una carta expresándole mi desconcierto, aunque al mismo tiempo aclaré que eso no alteraba el amor que sentía, grave error, pues cuando volvió a aparecerse por los pasillos del castillo se aseguró de llamar mi atención, sólo para reconocer la carta entre sus manos que la hicieron añicos.

-¿Qué no has tenido suficiente?- murmuró.

Si, realmente estaba teniendo demasiado de su arrogancia, de su humillación, por eso no dude en abordarle una tercera vez, cuando me supe completamente fuerte para hacerlo. Hogwarts estaba casi vacía por una excursión al pueblo. Le vi y ni siquiera le di la oportunidad de sorprenderse, porque ya le estaba atacando.

-Eres la persona más nefasta que he conocido, un cínico incurable, un manipulador, mentiroso, egoísta, hipócrita…

Caminó haciéndose el obseso, pero me contestó:

-Si, lo soy ¿y qué?, eres una niña, déjame en paz.

-¡No!- le detuve jalándole de la chaqueta-. Me debes una explicación, ¿Qué hay con todo lo que dijiste?

-Mira, en verdad pasa algo contigo que no logras comprender por las buenas, voy a ser amable y te voy a desengañar, todo ha sido una mentira.

Por fin, allí estaba todo lo que quería saber, pero en vez de sentirme satisfecha la congoja me hizo su presa, no quise ver cuando se alejará, porque iba a llorar, fui yo quien dio media vuelta añadiendo en una voz apenas audible.

-Se va a arrepentir, señor.

XVI

Tras una visita al tocador para desahogarme, fui a la sala común, donde me encontré con la inesperada compañía de Draco, como inquisidor me bombardeó:

-¿Qué te traes con mi padre?

-¿Qué?- pregunté, como no entendiendo.

-Le estabas gritando.

Temí qué tanto pudiera saber el hijo, entonces decidí probarlo con un poco de actuación.

-No, no Draco, ¿parecían gritos?- el rubio asintió-, realmente le pedí a tu padre tiempo para pagarle, ya debes saber, mis padres le deben dinero.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- se ofreció, no gratuitamente, por supuesto. Fingí interés-. Resulta que me he peleado con Pansy, sé que te tiene envidia, ¿Qué dices?

Resultaba que mi suerte no estaba tan hundida como creía, y no me iba a dar el lujo de desperdiciar tal proposición, era mi regreso triunfal, por la puerta grande.

-A ti no puedo negarte nada- le sonreí, pero detrás de ese gesto angelical se escondía y fortalecía el apetito de venganza.

Me esforcé por desempeñar bien mi papel, ser una noviecita ejemplar: tomaba a Draco de la mano, le besaba como es natural y hacia comentarios hirientes si Pansy estaba cerca.

-¡Hey!, Pansy querida. Necesito un consejo, voy a cenar a casa de los Malfoy, ¿Qué me recomiendas usar? ¿Un vestido rojo o algo más discreto?

-Te odio- contestó sin importarle quien estuviera presente.

Me daba igual, mi popularidad en el colegio era nula, murmuraban sobre la insensibilidad hacia Nathaniel, pues había regresado con Draco. Pero ignoraban la verdad, yo estaba sufriendo por lo acontecido, es una pesadilla que no logró superar.

La señora Malfoy resultó ser encantadora, tan atenta y satisfecha por el buen gusto de Draco en la elección de sus novias, cabe mencionar que no la conocía, porque la relación había sido breve, pero mi intención ahora era prolongar el noviazgo, provocar a Lucius, planear conforme se desenvolviera la situación.

Escogí el vestido rojo, era elegante, pero provocador. Narcisa me trataba como si fuera su hija. Pasamos al comedor a esperar que el patriarca llegará. Él tenía el conocimiento de que habría una cena, pero no el motivo, por eso palideció cuando vio quien era la chica a su lado.

-Buenas noches señor Malfoy- fui cordial.

Se quedó sin habla, hasta que su esposa, preguntó:

-¿Pasa algo, cielo?, pareces algo perturbado, saluda a Enille, es la novia de nuestro pequeño, vino a visitarnos, ¿no te parece preciosa?

-Claro- miró a Draco y luego posó sus ojos en mí-, Draco tiene el buen gusto de su padre. Sentémonos a cenar.

El señor Malfoy sentó a mi lado, frente a su esposa, y su hijo frente a mí. La charla era bastante superflua, hasta el momento en que se servía el postre cuando decidió atacar con el único tema que podría tocar.

-Miss Moonstell, aprovechando su presencia ¿podría comunicarle a sus padres que el plazo de su deuda se encuentra a punto de vencer?

Entonces mi niño rubio, intercedió a mi favor.

-Padre, eso no será necesario, ya han saldado su deuda, pero ese es un tema que yo debo tocar contigo en otro momento.

-Ah, ya veo- comenzó a tensarse, yo aproveché que Narcisa supervisaba a los sirvientes y Draco se distraía, para poner mi mano en la entrepierna de Lucius y moverla lentamente. Con rapidez se sonrojó, pero nadie más que yo lo notó.

-¿Quieres té, Enille?- preguntó Narcisa.

-No gracias, hace bastante calor aquí, ¿no lo cree señor Malfoy?- era irónica y me fascinaba mi actitud, irrespetuosa y un tanto extrema.

Al terminar la cena, Lucius se retiró al que supuse era su despacho, pasaron un par de horas, en las que yo disfruté en compañía de Draco y Narcisa que orgullosa mostraba fotos familiares.

Cuando Draco se disponía a acompañarme a casa, fue su padre quien se lo impidió, alegando que era muy tarde que él me acompañaría y aprovecharía para agradecer a mis padres. Apenas pude despedirme del hijo sin sentirme observada.

-Te quiero- le dije y después subí al carruaje, seguida de Lucius que dio instrucciones al chofer.

Así, avanzamos unos cinco minutos, sin conversación, yo miraba por las ventanillas, consciente de que acechaba, aclaró su garganta:

-No quiero que salgas con Draco, ya lo sabías, pero insistes.

Ni siquiera tuve la delicadeza de responderle, y así pasaron otros minutos.

-¿Cómo es que consiguieron dinero para pagar?, ¿me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca?

Fue cuando con su bastón dio unos golpes que al parecer el chofer entendió a la perfección porque se detuvo como él esperaba. Le mire absorta cuando tocó el tema de su indiferencia.

-Te encanta torturarme, no me quejó, mi comportamiento fue inaceptable, pero no me voy a disculpar por ello, tú tienes la culpa.

-¿Yo?- dije con asombró-, de lo único que soy culpable es de…

Me interrumpió.

-Soy un patán, lo sé, te deje en la cabaña…pero tú tienes la culpa, estoy enamorando de ti.

XVII

No sé cómo pude mantenerme en ese momento, que el señor Malfoy se confesara era tan inesperado como emocionante, en alguna otra circunstancia hubiera sido condescendiente, me le hubiera arrojado y sólo Merlín sabría lo que podría ocurrir, pero afortunadamente me contuve, repasé en mi mente sus palabras hasta formar algunas más para contestarle:

-Vaya, ¿Qué conveniente, no?, pero la cosa es que yo ya no creo nada de lo que me dice, señor.

No daba crédito a mi respuesta, se tomó un momento para mirar a través de la ventana. Sus labios permanecieron cerrados por largo tiempo, yo sólo deseaba llegar a casa, así que le facilité las cosas.

-¿Qué se siente?- pregunté con malicia, tenía mucho más que decir, talvez agregaría una guasa, pero fui bastante decente al respecto.

-¿Qué cosa?- contestó con interés y fijando sus ojos en los míos.

-Perder, ser rechazado…porque eso es con lo que yo he vivido los últimos meses, llena de incertidumbre, de inseguridad, talvez hasta vergüenza y dolor, ¿podrá acostumbrarse?

Entonces sonrió, era tan perfecto que cada movimiento me dejaba más asombrada que el anterior, no comprendía porqué el comentario le hacia gracia, a menos que fuera una de sus burlas y que lo del supuesto y repentino enamoramiento fuera una farsa, lo cual no supondría una novedad.

-Corazón- lo dijo extendiendo las manos, llamándome, pero no abandoné mi sitio-, la espera ha terminado, sólo dime cuánto me amas y te juro que ahora mismo huiremos.

Fue en ese momento que yo reí ¿huir?, primero me trataba como basura y ahora planeaba una vida juntos como fugitivos, qué iba a seguir después, ¿pedirme que compartiera la cama con él y Narcisa?, me levante y abrí la puerta sin pensarlo.

-Sabes, yo aquí me bajo- él hizo lo mismo, ignoré sus exclamaciones pidiéndome regresar al carruaje. Rápidamente me alcanzó:

-Por favor, Enille, estoy siendo sincero, créeme.

-¡No!, ya lo hice antes y sólo obtuve tu desprecio, no voy a permitir que lo eche a perder, además me gusta Draco.

-A él lo vas a dejar- dijo imperante, pero yo me sobrepuse.

-Yo creo que no, lo único que me impedía estar con él, era la maldita deuda, ya la pagaron, ahora puedo elegir lo que quiero, y eso incluye a Draco, no te considero capaz de enviarle una nota como a Nathaniel. Sino hay nada más que decir me voy, es largo el camino y por si no lo notas es de noche.

Un tanto sosegado se ofreció a llevarme como era el plan, pero estaba tan enojada que sólo podía gritar.

-¡Yo no vuelvo ahí contigo!

-¡Eres una terca!, súbete, ya- apretó mi brazo, jalándome hacia el transporte.

-¡Suéltame, idiota!- me pareció que era la primera vez que utilizaba un término como ese para expresarme, pero funcionó, porque no sólo me soltó, sino que me aseguré de que no me siguiera.

-Vete al infierno- murmuró y dio paso a los reproches-, no sé porqué te rescate de ese guardaespaldas, o tal vez si, porque soy un idiota- hizo énfasis en la última palabra ironizando con lo que le había dicho.

-¡Nadie te obligó!, y si quieres que te dé las gracias, no lo voy a hacer, te odio, porque…- no pude continuar, lo cual le dio gusto y me retó.

-¡Anda, dilo!, porque luego no vas a tener la oportunidad.

Pero no hubo nada, el bloqueo mental, los sentimientos, la situación, era más de lo que podía soportar, y él allí gritándome, confundiéndome, recordándome mis errores.

-Me va gustando eso de que me odies, porque te importo, y no vas a tardar mucho en volver y suplicar, porque es lo que has venido haciendo todo el tiempo.

Le vi dirigirse al vehículo, antes de subir volvió a gritarme:

-Quizá no estoy enamorado, quizá sólo eres una obsesión.

Vi como el carruaje se alejaba, mientras yo me quedaba parada, acompañada de la noche con su sonido espectral, ¿Qué haría ahora?, lo resolví precipitadamente: caminar y desaparecer.

XVIII

Acontece algo malo conmigo, lo sé porque no acostumbro escribir, y ahora parece que es mi único "consuelo", esa puede ser la palabra, pero no estoy seguro.

No es agradable mi estado, han pasado algunas semanas sin que pueda resolver el asunto, lo dejé pasar, porque me encontraba enojado. Los insultos y reproches habían herido mi orgullo y no es cosa fácil de aceptar viniendo de una adolescente un tanto "especial", por no decir loca, pero lo cierto, es que yo comencé a dudar de mis sentimientos hacia Enille Moonstell (que bien podría ser mi hija, pero como no lo era no me reprimí), que al principio me pareció fastidiosa, no soporté su torpeza, ni dude en humillarla, por diversión, si, por eso lo hice, pero pronto descubrí que detrás de mis actos había "algo", ah, ese algo que intentamos describir, y sin embargo, no sabemos si es verdadero, fue lo que me atrajo de Enille, o quizá simplemente fue el hecho de sus arriesgadas peticiones, y yo que he sido fiel a mi esposa durante quince años, comencé a plantearme la posibilidad de hacer algunas "travesuras", primero por maldad y desprecio, pero todas esas cositas se volvieron contra mí, convirtiéndose en algo que me atemorizaba reconocer: el deseo, la posesión, necesitaba no necesitarle, pero en tales cuestiones voltear la mirada era sólo una utopía.

Me sentí su dueño, pero ella que había sido mi provocadora, decidió desviar sus sentimientos en primera instancia hacía mi hijo Draco, lo cual toleré, porque tuvo un arreglo sencillo, pero que Nathaniel Vells se metiera en la competencia era inaceptable. Admito que fue cruel, el pobre chico ya no podrá tener una vida normal, pero se interponía entre mi y la mujer que me saca de quicio, pero a la cual ya no puedo ignorar.

El capítulo siguiente fue decirme a mi mismo que estaba enamorado, entonces invité a Enille a la cabaña, iba a decirle todo, ya no me importaba el resultado, pero esa mala suerte me alejaba de mi Julieta, o ella se alejaba de mí, ya que decidió no ir, y bueno, no soy de los que disfrutan con el rechazo, entonces nuevamente le amenacé, para luego salvarla, entonces me arrepentí, no pude soportar el verla allí, tan frágil, en arruinar su vida (más de lo que ya había contribuido), me sentí vil, y la dejé.

Fui duró conmigo al aguantarme las ganas de hacerla mía, de responder sus conmovedoras carta, de verle sin tener que mentirle, entonces la perdí, la tenía atada por la deuda de sus padres, pero resulta que hay un momento en el que las personas se hartan, y ese momento le llegó a Enille, que no sólo volvió con Draco teniéndoselo yo prohibido, sino que se deshizo del adeudo y apareció por mi casa seduciéndome.

Me encerré en mi despacho, tomé mucho dinero, estaba dispuesto a huir, a proponerle una vida juntos, a correr el riesgo, y confesarle mis sentimientos, pero nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer funcionó, cuando le pronuncié las palabras mágicas, esas que toda mujer quisiera escuchar, se burló, se bajó del carruaje y gritó como loca.

Como quisiera ahora escuchar sus insultos, cualquier palabra me sería útil en estos momentos de angustia, pues Enille desapareció, después de que la dejará, no se tienen pistas, y no quiero pensar lo peor, pero me siento culpable.

Draco no le tomó importancia a que ella desapareciera, le veo indiferente, ni siquiera hubiera comentado el tema en casa, de no ser porque me entregaron una nota urgente del colegio, citando a los miembros del consejo para organizar la búsqueda de una estudiante extraviada, cuando Dumbledore mencionó su nombre, me pregunté el por qué me hacia eso, por qué desaparecía cuando más le necesitaba, por qué me había enamorado de la mujer más conflictiva del mundo mágico.

XIX

Quise volver al lugar donde pasé los momentos menos desastrosos con Enille: mi cabaña. Las semanas habían sido tortuosas (pero no se iban a comparar con las que venían), por no decir depresivas, muy a mi modo. No escatime esfuerzos en buscarla, no supe nada hasta que abrí la puerta. Y le vi con algunos cambios como el color de su pelo ahora era negro y ondulado, su piel bronceada, pero no presté atención, porque estaba más ocupado en quitarle de encima a Draco. Casi lo aventé, asustado comenzó a buscar su ropa queriendo dar una explicación que sólo sonaba a mentira, mientras Enille se abrochaba tranquilamente la blusa.

-Padre, no es, no íbamos…-

-¡Cállate! El obedeció como corderito ante el amenazante león-. Vete a casa, ¡ahora!- lo fulminé con la mirada.

-Pero…

-¿Qué pasa Draco? ¿No sabes el camino de vuelta?, ya lárgate.

Espero algunos minutos para tranquilizarme, y sabiendo que mi hijo estaba lejos, volteé hacia Enille y abrí la conversación.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?- dije con sarcasmo-. Luces bien.

-Hay aspectos que podrían mejorarse, pero no me quejo.

-¿Tienes idea de todo lo que has causado?

-No, y francamente me aburre que te hayas deshecho de Draco para sermonearme.

Era el colmo con esa mujer, tenía una silla enfrente de mí, y lo más natural fue quitarla de mi camino con una patada, pero Enille apenas y se sobresaltó.

-De nuevo la violencia- murmuró para sí, pero fue un mensaje bastante claro.

-Pues usted disculpará, pero es tan fría e insolente que es la única manera en que puedo tratarla y darme a entender.

Se sentó para acomodarse el cabello, fue cuando me percate de los cambios, de lo bella que se veía, tuve curiosidad por saber qué había sido de ella durante tanto tiempo, pero seguí con otra pregunta:

-¿Lo hiciste?- no entendió, entonces amplié la información- ¿te acostaste con mi hijo?- no sabía que esperar de su repuesta, me asustaba ante una afirmación, quizá me dejaba llevar por la preocupación, esperé.

-Bueno, ese es un tema privado- y allí iba a torturarme-, y deberías saberlo…pero es tu hijo, y debes sentirte angustiado, entonces voy a decírtelo. Draco es aún un niño y no es mi tipo, en cambio, tú, Lucius…

Hizo una pausa.

-El estrés está afectándolo, señor-. Se puso de rodillas sobre la cama desarreglada. Jugueteó tan provocativa como de costumbre- ¿quieres un masaje?- inmediatamente se mordió los labios y esa pequeña acción me hizo perdonarla, pero no era suficiente como para no exigir explicaciones.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama, cubriéndome el rostro con las manos. Ella se aproximó, no le hice caso, cumplió su palabra sobre el masaje, luego sus labios sobre mi cuello fueron una delicia.

XX

-¿Por qué estás tan contento?- pregunté al ver al señor Malfoy, de pronto tan despreocupado-

-¿No lo adivinas?- yo negué, de lo contrario no hubiera formulado la cuestión, tenía curiosidad-. Es simple, por fin apareciste, no te importa Draco y me has recibido de buena manera, no puedo pedir más…bueno, si, pero eso depende de ti.

Entonces me dijo lo que yo no quería oír o me negaba a aceptar:

-Mientras eso ocurre, debes volver al colegio, el curso casi concluye, podrás salvar las asignaturas con mi ayuda y…

-No- le interrumpí-, odio Hogwarts, si huí fue para alejarme de todo, no voy a volver ni allí, ni con mis padres.

-Entiendo, pero tampoco vas a quedarte aquí- es solitario, y ya comprobaste que peligroso, ¿qué quieres que haga contigo?

-Bueno- el señor Malfoy estaba totalmente perceptivo, pues guiaba la conversación hacia donde yo quería-, pensaba en que podrías darme asilo en tu mansión.

-No, no, no- dijo sin dudar-, no es que no quiera, pero implica muchos problemas, qué dirán tus padres, Dumbledore, Narcisa. Te quiero, es verdad, pero es arriesgado.

-Vamos Lucius- me esforcé en una mirada tierna, llena de esperanza y no era que hubiera caído de nuevo en los brazos del hombre o sus lindas palabras, sino parte de mi juego, en donde me sentía poderosa-. Desde cuándo pides permiso, no me decepciones. Yo te ayudo, con mis padres puedes alegar que me tienen abandonada, ese fue el motivo de mi huída, con Dumbledore, que como parte del consejo has decidido que es lo mejor para mí, ya puedo abandonar el colegio porque soy mayor de edad, y con Narcisa, ¡por Merlín!, eres el hombre de la casa, no debes tomar en cuenta su opinión, pero si de algo sirve, ella sabe que soy novia de Draco, dile que es tu deber como consejero, apoyar a estudiantes en situaciones adversas, eres bueno mintiendo.

-Gracias- admitió con un tono de ironía, y se lo pensó por un largo rato, hasta que concluyó-. Lo haré, pero hay ciertas reglas que hay que establecer. Lo primero y lo más importante es que vas a regresar a Hogwarts- ya estaba por protestar, cuando me detuvo- sin peros, no me agrada la gente ignorante, debes saberlo. Por otra parte, con Draco ya no tendrás nada, más que una relación de compañeros, con Narcisa serás prudente, amable y la ayudarás en lo que pida, en cuanto a mí, bueno nos atraemos, pero debes abstenerte a escenas de celos, coqueteos, flirteos, pensamientos obscenos, cualquier movimiento, comentario o insinuación a lo nuestro, ¿entendido?

-Por supuesto- ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien. Hay algo que me he preguntado desde que me fui. Lo de huir juntos, ¿era cierto?

-Si.

-¿Lo harías ahora?

Rió un momento, sin burlarse, más bien como nervioso.

-Eres tan extraña, depende de cómo evolucionen las cosas, hay que ir a casa, ya veremos.

XXI

Un hombre como Lucius inspira respeto, pero provoca tentación, y es bien sabido que la mejor forma de superar la tentación, es cayendo en ella, y como no, si tenía que soportar verle por las mañanas paseando en bata o recién duchado; en ocasiones le veía de tan buen humor, lanzando miradas cómplices a Narcisa y entonces me enteraba de que habían pasado una noche placentera, no sé, talvez estaba celosa y ni siquiera podía desquitarme haciendo lo mismo con Draco.

Salvo esas "pequeñeces" vivir con los Malfoy era agradable, no era muy diferente a cuando estaba con mis padres, pues me sentía independiente, la servidumbre me atendía, tenía privacidad y mis caprichos (excepto tener a Lucius) eran cumplidos.

Era difícil lograr una completa armonía entre los estudios, los odiosos compañeros, mi repentina emancipación, me siento orgullosa de que pudiera soportarlo hasta el momento de decir adiós al colegio.

Finalmente podría pasar más tiempo con Lucius, al contrario de mis colegas yo no aspiraba al éxito profesional, el ser una bruja de renombre carecía de importancia para mí, los estudios eran un mero requisito, mis ambiciones giraban en torno a la satisfacción personal, al placer que ansiaba conocer y ya que había sido niña buena, era tiempo de ir por mi recompensa.

Sin embargo, la sintonía entre el señor Malfoy y yo no parecía ser la mejor, pues se limitó a darme una amarga felicitación, cuando lo que yo necesitaba era acción.

El aburrimiento llegó tras varias semanas con mi nueva posición de ex alumna, ir de compras o leer un libro no eran lo mío; y de Lucius ni hablar, ya que tenía la extraña impresión de cada día le veía menos.

Entonces tomé la decisión, una que definiría de una vez por todas el futuro respecto a la caótica relación que mantenía con el señor Malfoy. Era una mañana, antes de que él partiera a sus labores, yo no llevaba prisa, porque Narcisa estaba ocupada en visitar a su recién liberada (o algo así leí en "el Profeta") hermana. Y con anticipación había dicho que tardaría unos días. Draco en el colegio no representaba ningún problema.

Entré al despacho con mi bata de seda, él apenas y me notó, lo cual fue descortés, porque me veía linda.

-¿Te levantas temprano?- preguntó sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.

-Sólo hoy, me parece el momento adecuado para decirte que me voy a ir.

-¡Ah!, vacaciones, suena bien, ¿necesitas dinero o algo?

-¡Pon atención!- me irrite bastante y fue cuando solté todo lo que me molestaba-. Me voy para siempre, no puedo seguir aquí, ignorada, invisible a tus ojos.

Y con total naturalidad como si lo que dijera no le importara se atrevió a contestar:

-Sabes que no podemos hacer nada por Narcisa, además el trabajo me absorbe, prometo hacer planes.

-¡No!- fui tajante-, no quiero estar en tu lista de espera, y por si no lo has notado Narcisa se fue, estamos solos- me suavice esperando una reacción positiva-, lo amo, te amo, y es por eso que he aguantado tanto, pero si no te dejo ahora, yo seré la única que sufrirá.

-Enille- respondió cuidando sus palabras y por primera vez mirándome- ¿Por qué siempre me pones a prueba?, ¿me abandonas porque me quieres mucho?, que original, pero no voy a permitirlo.

-Ya lo decidí, ¿Qué más voy a hacer si no quieres estar conmigo?, no tienes idea de cómo me enloquece la forma en que te acercas a Narcisa.

-Es mi esposa, lo sabes y lo aceptaste al venir.

-Si, pero porque imagine que tendríamos nuestra aventura y como no veo avances me voy. Sólo quería que lo supieras y gracias por…- me interrumpió.

-¿Y de qué vas a vivir si eres una inútil?

-¡Púdrete!- exploté-, siempre estás subestimándome, burlándote, no quiero volverte a ver-. Me fui de allí para encerrarme, ordenar mis cosas e irme.

XXII

Cuando salí no llevaba más que una maleta y algo de dinero que utilice para hospedarme en el "Caldero Chorreante" por unos días, me las arreglaría, si era fuerte e independiente, pero eso no fue impedimento para que la primera noche me la pasara llorando, sin hambre o ganas para nada, ni siquiera de quejarme del horrible cuarto que me habían asignado. No quería saber nada, pero el maldito Lucius no salía de mis pensamientos, y soñé que tocaba la puerta y venía a salvarme, pero eso no sucedió ni esa, ni las noches subsecuentes, entonces perdí la esperanza y decidí salir.

Me puse una falda corta, una blusa ajustada, vertiginosos tacones y salí por los callejones del lado muggle. Vagaba sin rumbo específico, cuando se aproximó un auto lujoso, la ventanilla se abrió y un hombre me habló, sin intimidarse fue directo a lo que le interesaba:

-¿Cuánto cobras?- le observé, tenía estilo, unos veintitantos, y una oferta generosa, pero al no recibir respuesta inmediata me enseñó un fajo de billetes muggles, que no tendría problemas en cambiar, todo al alcance de una respuesta.

-Depende de qué quieras- respondí y la puerta del auto fue abierta, con una señal de mano me invitó a unirme a su lado, me dio el dinero, me agrado el transporte era amplió, cómodo y olía a una excéntrica loción que me cautivó. El tipo era encantador, con facha de modelo italiano de esos que posan en ropa interior, claro que aún no le veía desnudo, pero podía imaginarlo con facilidad.

-¿Qué quieres qué haga?- pregunté con inocencia de primeriza en el negocio de "mujer alegre".

-Dime tu nombre, edad, cómo es que acabaste aquí.

-Esto me hace sentir como en la escuela, en fin, soy Enille, tengo 17 años (que de donde vengo es la edad suficiente como para hacer esto), y estoy aquí porque quiero olvidarme de un tipo, de alguien que piensa que soy una inútil y probablemente un error en su vida, ¿Qué puedes decirme de ti?, ¿Qué trágica historia le lleva a contratar chicas callejeras?

-No me malinterpretes, no es para lo que se puede pensar, que es lo más natural, yo no soy de esos y talvez dirán que estoy trastornado. Pero ya estoy siendo bastante grosero, ni siquiera sabes mi nombre, soy Alexei y soy muy rico.

Otro hombre rico que llegaba a mi vida, de verdad era un imán a esa clase de individuos. Seguí escuchándole.

-Tan rico como para no preocuparme por trabajar, sin embargo mi condición no me permite ser feliz, no puedo confiar demasiado en la gente, porque sólo se interesan en el dinero, y de mujeres ni hablar, son las peores, dicen que te aman y cuando obtienen lo que desean se van. He ahí el porque prefiero obtener una charla sincera, aún pagando con gente comun puedo lograrlo.

Ahora comenzaba a entender y ambos nos identificamos y conversamos un largo rato que acabó cuando alguien tocó su claxón para que Alexei quitara su auto.

-Sabes, has sido una de las pocas personas amables que he conocido, por lo general todos me odian, entonces esto no es necesario- le devolví todo el dinero, sin aceptar una negativa, porque eche a correr hacia el "Caldero Chorreante".

No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero al día siguiente nos encontramos nuevamente por las calles, en esa ocasión, él caminaba como un transeúnte más, bueno él me encontró:

-Hola chica que busca olvidar al tipo idiota.

Me hizo reír que se burlará de la situación.

Hace frío, vamos por café- yo acepté, sin dinero no iba a rechazar su invitación, aunque el solo hecho de su compañía ya era demasiado para mí.

Insistió en acompañarme a donde me alojaba, lo cual consistía un problema y no tanto por la falta de limpieza del lugar, sino, porque el sitio estaba lleno de magia y no existe una manera razonable de explicar aquello a ningún muggle; por otro lado, era tan amable que no quería ocultarle nada.

Accedí pidiéndole que se cubriera los ojos hasta que yo le indicará, así llegamos a la habitación que no tenía nada de especial: una cama, una cómoda y una ventanita que gracias a Merlín daba hacía el mundo que él se había criado.

-No es tan malo- admitió-. Pero no es un lugar digno de ti.

-Es lo único que puedo pagar- me sonrojé un poco recordando a Lucius y sus chanzas.

Tocaron a la puerta, yo abrí con discreción para que Alexei no pudiera saber de qué se trataba. Era la señorita de limpieza comunicándome que me buscaba un caballero en la recepción. Agradecí la información, pero simplemente no me apetecía averiguar de quién se trataba, aunque tenía mis sospechas.

Regresé a lo mío, el chico atractivo, ahora sentado en la cama era mi prioridad. Sonrió.

-Tengo algo que te pertenece- mostró el dinero y lo dejó a un lado-. Sin reproches, es tuyo.

Por instinto me acerqué y lo abracé, era como sentirme a salvo, un extraño que había llegado para protegerme, él me besó, sin que yo lo esperara, pero no me desagrado y luego otra interrupción, de nuevo la señorita.

-El caballero de recepción insiste en verla.

Sólo eso me faltaba, que el bastardo arruinará la noche, ¿pero por qué debería ser así?, yo se la iba a arruinar a él.

-¿Es un tipo alto y rubio?- ella asintió-. Perfecto, dígale que le mando recuerdos, pero que hay un asunto que me tendrá ocupada el resto de la noche. Gracias.

Casi le cierro a la mujer la puerta en la cara, pero mi asunto se veía tan bien, que no podía darme el lujo de desperdiciarlo.

-¿En dónde nos quedamos?

-En esto- volvió a besarme y yo hice lo propio, nos recostamos en la cama y sucedió.

XXIII

Tenía miedo por lo que pudiera suceder con Enille, y es que la complejidad de su carácter no le permite percatarse de la realidad. Tan sencillo le parecía largarse, sólo para probarme y dejarme angustiado. Quise darle una lección ignorando su decisión, estaba seguro de que regresaría, pero es orgullosa y no lo hizo.

Arreglé todo para que la siguieran, fue sencillo espiarla. El "Caldero Chorreante", fui personalmente a hablar con ella, se negó por "diversiones mayores", no recuerdo la palabra.

Se estaba vengando, si yo no le daba lo que necesitaba, lo podía encontrar en otros, pero, porque siempre hay un pero, ¿iba yo a permitir tal burla a mi persona?

Por supuesto que no, soy inteligente y tengo dinero. Así que le mandé a Alexei, el chico me debía favores, me dio la información necesaria, le permití acostarse con Enille, así cuando la abandonara, la desilusión seria mayor y mi amada no dudaría en volver a mis brazos.

Volví al "Caldero", previo acuerdo con Alexei, para que se presentara después de mi visita. Esta vez fui directo a la habitación con un ramo de flores (no me gusta llegar con las manos vacías). Toqué a la puerta, y escuché su melodiosa voz.

-Pasa, esta abierto.

Yo hice caso y anuncie mi llegada por lo alto.

-Ya llegué amor- la alteré, palideció y se levantó de la cama, se quedo muda, pero yo estaba allí para recordarle mi existencia-. Y te traje flores.

-¿No te das por vencido?, Lucius evítate la pena y vete, lo nuestro se acabó.

Al no ver respuesta de mi parte se vio obligada a decirme más para ver si decidía irme.

-Estoy esperando a alguien.

El sólo verla me ponía de buen humor, tan enojada como siempre, señal de que no había cambiado tanto. Y mi ventaja era que podía deshacerme de mi "rival" en cuanto quisiera y todo sin parecer sospechoso. Me dio por fastidiarla y tratarla como a una cualquiera.

-¿Esperas a alguien?, ¿un cliente?, ¿alguien que se meta entre las sábanas…o tus piernas?- fui lo bastante desagradable e hiriente como para que ella se pasara frente a mí y me retara con la mirada, antes de darme una bofetada que vi venir, pero no detuve, cerré brevemente los ojos como si me hubieran pinchado, ahogué un pequeño murmullo y añadí:

-No sabes a qué grado me excita que hagas esas cosas.

-Eres un asco Lucius, lárgate, antes de que empiece a gritar- dijo con sumo enojo.

Yo reí, tenía todo calculado, me di el lujo de humillarla y de paso amenazarla.

-¿Y a quién le vas a gritar?, creerán que se trata de una pelea con un cliente insatisfecho, porque déjame recordarte que metiste a un hombre y le dijiste a la recamarera que tendrías placer toda la noche, entonces, ¿a quien le van a creer a la joven precoz o al respetable Lucius?

Se quedo callada, no había argumentos en mi contra, ni fallas, sentí tristeza por Enille, pero de momento lo mejor era eso, yo deseaba protegerle y no me importaba si eran necesarios tales métodos, la amaba y deseaba alejarla del peligro.

-Te odio, pero un día vas a pagar todo lo que me haces pasar.

-No Enille, eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas y en las historias de amor, y bien sabe Merlín que la nuestra no es ni una ni la otra. Pero ya me voy, no voy a interrumpir tu cita, no olvides poner las flores en agua.

Salí y me reuní por unos instantes con Alexei.

-Buen trabajo el tuyo, ya sabes que hacer, rómpele el corazón y tendrás más galeones para tu esposa y tus hijos.

-Si señor- vi en Alexei aquello que le agradaba a Enille, era un joven dócil, dispuesto a cualquier cosa por los suyos, eso teníamos en común.

-Sé exactamente lo que debo decir y hacer.

-Toda tuya- le dí su dinero, una cantidad suficiente para evitar traición y asegurar el pronto retorno de Enille.

XXIV

La repentina visita de Lucius había logrado alterarme lo necesario como para amargarme la noche y eso fue lo que notó Alexei cuando llegó, no hizo falta que preguntara nada, yo sola me encargué de darle los detalles y aunque Alexei era reservado no pudo más que hacerme ver todos mis problemas, él tenía razón.

-Vino Lucius, es un cínico, es un altanero, sólo se preocupa por él y humillarme.

Alexei intentó besarme, pero yo continuaba hablando sin darme cuenta de que trataba de calmarme, de decirme que no me preocupara.

-No es posible que no se cansé de molestar, él quería que saliera de su vida, porque tiene esposa, no lo entiendo…es insoportable.

Entonces le escuché enfadado, apartándose de mí, dispuesto a irse.

-Enille, estoy cansado…- yo le mire con ingenuidad, si estaba cansado yo comprendía que no quería divertirse y sólo dormiríamos, pero continuó y vi que las cosas no andaban bien-, harto de que sólo pienses en Lucius, estás enamorada de él, pero te niegas a admitirlo.

-Lo odio, te lo dije desde que nos conocimos.

-La forma en que lo expresas me confunde. Ha sido bueno estar contigo, pero no estoy dispuesto a continuar con algo que no tiene futuro.

-¿Estás diciendo que me vas a dejar?- pregunté como si no supiera la respuesta o aferrada a una esperanza inexistente y aunque le abrí mis sentimientos su respuesta no flaqueo-. Quiero estar contigo toda mi vida.

-Lo hubieras pensado antes de que Lucius fuera un obstáculo. Por otro lado, si lo que me dijiste que le hizo a tu otro novio es cierto, no estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida por una mujer tan errática.

-¡No, no!- me negaba a la separación, sin Alexei volvía al punto cero y me atormentaba la soledad, pero a él no le importo.

-Adiós, agradécele a Lucius- vio como comencé a llorar, me arrojé al piso aforrándome a su ropa, pero se zafó y me dejo.

No quedaba nada por hacer, o eso creí mientra me acurrucaba en la cama en posición fetal, pensando, planeando mi muerte, porque ya no quería continuar sufriendo, ¿Cuál era la mejor forma de desaparecer del mundo y hacer culpable de mi muerte al señor Malfoy?, la respuesta acudió a mí, sólo era cuestión de un par de días para prepararlo todo.

Lo hice, me senté fuera de los jardines de la mansión Malfoy, bebí una gran cantidad de vino al cual mezclé una pócima fatal que daría fin a todo en un corto lapso. Tiempo de entrar en acción. Me acerqué a la puerta principal, la servidumbre me conocía no hubo problema en que ingresara a la casa, llevaba la botella en la mano, di un enérgico sorbo y comencé a gritar y a romper cualquier cosa que tuviera enfrente.

Le pedí al ama de llaves que llamará a Lucius y aparentemente eso hizo, pero él se negó a recibirme, devolviendo el comportamiento que yo había tenido en el "Caldero Chorreante". Reí como estúpida, me daba vueltas la cabeza, pero sin perder la conciencia continué.

-¿Por qué no vienes imbécil?, ¡Baja asqueroso cobarde!, tengo un par de cosas que decirte.

La servidumbre intentó tranquilizarme, pero me sentía con el valor y la fuerza necesaria para no sucumbir, si es que iba a morir pronto, necesitaba hacerlo sin desistir, pero él no bajaba.

En un intento por quitarme la botella, la cual se estrelló contra el jardinero, me espanté y sólo así logré tranquilizarme, alguien logró avisarle al patrón, mientras una mujer atendía al herido.

-Todo es tu culpa- grité nuevamente.

Y apareció en las escaleras, viéndome con superioridad, varita en mano, me alegró saber que íbamos a ponerle fin al asunto.

-Salgan de aquí y no vuelvan hasta nuevo aviso-. Con caras angustiadas obedecieron y dejaron vacía la casa.

Entonces llegó hasta donde estaba, vestía de negro, con una camisa de lino blanco que ligeramente se asomaba. Espectacular, no podía restarle crédito a su elegancia, una pena que iba a morir sin probarle.

-No puedes llegar a mi hogar y hacer un escándalo sin que haya consecuencias, si Narcisa estuviera aquí…¿te imaginas el peligro?

-¡Sólo te importa ella!, yo quiero que todos se enteren quién es el verdadero Lucius Malfoy.

-Hay formas.

-Tú- lo señale-, me obligaste, siempre quieres que sea tu voluntad, pero se acabo.

-Bien- añadió con sorna-, ¿por las buenas o por las malas?

-No me has entendido, ya me encargué de…- no pude articular las palabras, el efecto del veneno me embargó, una sensación de malestar me invadió, pero él no lo notó, porque comenzó a pasear por la estancia burlándose.

-¿De qué te has encargado dulce Enille?

Caí, me ayude con las manos para evitar golpearme la cabeza, estás sangraron por los fragmentos de cristal de lo que antes eran floreros y piezas valiosas. Cuando Lucius logró percatarse de mi estado parecía confundido.

-¿Enille?, ya deja de jugar- había preocupación en su voz, no sé qué veían sus ojos, se tornaron sinceros y se anegaron de lágrimas-. Enille lo vamos a solucionar.

Me reí de su dolor y cerré los ojos.

XXV

Todo podría parecer el crimen perfecto: había un cuerpo el cual sostenía entre mis brazos, sangre del jardinero herido, huellas de violencia por los cristales rotos y aquellos posibles testigos alejados porque les había pedido que se largaran de la casa, pero antes me habían visto enojado y dispuesto a matar a Enille Moonstell, que tras huir y enamorarse de uno de mis lacayos, habría urdido un plan tan escalofriante y complejo que casi logró completar por una simple excepción:

-Es una fortuna que la señorita Moonstell siempre haya sido estúpida en pociones- sentenció Snape.

Sentí alivio al escuchar la voz de la sabiduría en cuanto a pócimas, venenos y vino se refería.

Una hora atrás había entrado en pánico, pero cuando vi la marca tenebrosa en mi brazo, supe que podía contar con su ayuda, lastime la figura de la serpiente con la varita y le convoqué, pronto llegó a mi morada. No le sorprendió verme con el cuerpo inconciente e ignoró el desastre de la sala, incluso se daba el lujo de bromear ante mi tempestad.

-¿Has hecho una fiesta y no me has invitado?

No disimule una mueca de alegría. Mi aspecto era terrible y no sabía por donde comenzar a explicarle, pero a Severus no le importaban mis respuestas, él quería saber cómo podía ayudarme.

-Supongo que no estoy aquí por una chica borracha, ¿Qué le paso?

No di detalles, sólo la información que pudiera ayudar a salvar a Enille, el tiempo me parecía a la vez eterno y tormentoso, tanto como esencial y efímero.

La llevé a la recámara que tenía asignada en la mansión , mientras dejaba a Snape reconocer el olor en el ambiente, incluso me pareció ver que probaba unas gotas del líquido regado por el suelo para comprobar si su teoría era correcta.

-¿Y bien?. Pregunté una vez que se nos unió en la habitación.

-No hay peligro, a excepción de la resaca que tendrá, no ha ypor que angustiarse.

Mi cuerpo y mente descansaron, el sólo pensar que estuviera muerta me había consumido.

-Voy a dejarte unas preparaciones que agilizaran la salida del veneno de su cuerpo. No te alarmes si por un par de días parece no reaccionar, es completamente natural.

-Gracias hermano, ¿cómo debo pagarte?

Él me detuvo alzando su mano cuando quería demostrarle la generosidad Malfoy.

-Déjalo así, sólo me causa curiosidad ¿Enille Moonstell? ¿No es algo carente de clase para ti?

Ahora tendría que compartir el secreto de lo mío con Enille, y no es que me molestará que Severus lo supiera, era de confianza, aunque pensándolo bien él también tenía sus aventuras.

-No ha pasado nada- quise defenderme.

-Pero pasará, no lo dudes.

-Tu eres experto, ¿no, Severus?, ¿qué pasó con la última chica?, la que era Gryffindor, ya nos son sólo Slytherin ¿Por qué?, tus gustos han decaído bastante.

Entonces esbozo una sonrisa de complicidad, yo estaba muy bien enterado de sus movimientos al ser parte del consejo escolar, pero era incapaz de delatarlo. Decidió terminar su visita.

-No te olvides de aplicar la formula, mis recuerdos a Narcisa.

XXVI

Esperaba que cuando Enille decidiera despertar encontrar algún rastro de sufrimiento, lágrimas o algo que señalará dolor o arrepentimiento por sus actos, pero fue desconcertante que en medio de la noche llegará a mi habitación, yo resolvía unos pendientes del trabajo.

La vi con su cabello alborotado, descalza, su piel más sonrosada, me sentí contento de que estuviera recuperada.

-Hola princesa- no sabía que más decirle.

Entró y preguntó con una voz un tanto débil.

-¿Estamos solos?

-Por supuesto, ¿necesitas algo?

Me miró con entusiasmo, yo dejé mis papeles para atenderla, pero ella no quería platicar, se acercó para besarme, yo respondí, fue tan mágica esa química que logramos, que no me resistí y por un momento me dejé llevar, le besé en el cuello, escuchando su respiración, pidiendo por más, ¿Qué podía yo hacer ante tal propuesta?, se movió para arrojarse a la cama, y no es que me molestará lo que iba a pasar, yo quería hacerlo y ella estaba de acuerdo, no importaba que era la cama que compartía con mi esposa, de la cual ni siquiera me acordaba.

Enille debajo de mi cuerpo, sin enemigos, sin prisas, solos, era el instante para hacerla mía, pero no pude, no era que la estuviera rechazando como ella pensó cuando la aparté, simplemente sentí que no podía aprovecharme de la oportunidad, acababa de despertar de su muerte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- me cuestionó.

-No voy a hacerlo.

Ella me malinterpretó, se levanto para marcharse a su habitación, fui tras ella, no quiso escucharme y me sentenció.

-Enille, por favor, no es lo que crees.

-¿Por qué me salvaste para después despreciarme?

-Estas equivocada, entiéndeme recién despertaste no quiero una recaída causada por tu lujuria.

-Es el pretexto más estúpido que te pudiste inventar. Nadie nos impide estar juntos más que tú, ¿lujuria?, es lo que querías de mi parte, que me entregará sin importar las consecuencias, estoy aquí ofreciéndote todo, sin engaños.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?, me preocupas, te quiero, ¿no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente?

Entonces lanzó una débil carcajada y después sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas que yo deseé no ver.

-Me has hecho mucho daño, he permitido que dañes a la gente que me importa, y siempre vuelves a actuar como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, que todo es perfecto y podemos ser felices, no es cierto, nunca va a pasar mientras sigas creyendo que puedes manejarlo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- dije ciertamente preocupado.

-No me parece justo tener que perder mi tiempo, no voy a estar prisionera hasta que decidas lo que es mejor, es ahora o nunca ¿quieres huir conmigo?

XXVII

De nueva cuenta me ponía entre la espada y la pared, y no es que mi afecto hacia Enille se estuviera desvaneciendo, estaba allí y era fuerte, no quería que las cosas se precipitaran, pero ella lo dejo claro, no estaba dispuesta a esperar. La pregunta la tenía clara; huir que maravillosa palabra viniendo de sus labios, por supuesto que iba a huir con mi niña. Hacia tiempo había propuesto yo lo mismo. Pero tenía que ganar unas cuantas horas, pero ¿por qué no comenzar con los festejos?

-¿Vas a huir o no?- me presionó a contestar, se veía enojada, tal y como me encantaba, decidí arriesgarme sin dar un "si" definitivo.

-Te ves hermosa- me fui acercando hasta tenerla abrazada, no se resistió, entonces proseguí a besarla en la frente, tomé mi rostro entre mis manos y seguí por la mejilla, la nariz, cuando quise llegar a los labios interpuso su mano.

-Tus halagos no van a funcionar.

-No he dicho que no- dije, pero enseguida contraatacó.

-Tampoco has dicho que si.

-Entonces adivínalo, pero no me detengas, estoy tratando de complacerte.

Enille se dejo seducir, pero era lista, tenía buena memoria y principalmente sabía como usarlo en mi contra.

Permitió que la besara y ella hizo lo suyo muy bien, pero cuando intenté llevarla a la cama no me dejo.

-Aquí no- susurró-, hicimos un trato, yo escojo cuándo y dónde.

Quise protestar, pero me silenció con un beso, desató mi ropa, me encontraba sumamente excitado, entonces Enille salió del cuarto en su sensual camisón, la seguí con una sonrisa juguetona y mirada de lujuria. Volvió a mi habitación, no tenía remedio, y yo tampoco. Estaba sentada en la orilla, entusiasmado puse mis manos sobre sus piernas, y lentamente deslice la tela, cuando sentí su piel, la apreté y nos acomodamos en la cama, seguí besándola, tenía poder sobre mí, yo iba a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres?

-Por supuesto, no me hagas esperar.

No lo iba a hacer, yo también había sufrido mi penitencia. En otras ocasiones la había visto desnuda e incluso tocado, pero ahora sentía la libertar fluir por mi cuerpo. Escuchaba su respiración agitada, su corazón vibrante, nos enredamos entre las sábanas.

-Hazlo me incitó.

-Te amo Enille, voy a hacerte muy feliz.

-Lo sé.

Un inmenso calor se apoderó de ambos, desbordando pasión, una emoción no sentida desde hacía tiempo, hasta que terminó todo, estaba cansado, pero la abracé, no necesitamos palabras, dormimos y repetimos la rutina por unos días, hasta que llegó uno en el que tuvimos que escapar de nuestra fantasía.

-Ha llegado la señora y su hermana- anunció un sirviente.

La simple idea de ser descubiertos me asustó, no quería separarme de ella, ni que fueran a causarle daño. Desperté a Enille y le pedí su total confianza.

-Enille, despierta, Narcisa volvió.

Se apresuró, le dí una bata y yo también intenté vestirme.

-Confía en mí, voy a inventar algo-. Ella asintió y le dí un beso, aunque salió pronto de la habitación Narcisa supo que había estado conmigo e inmediatamente cuestionó.

-¿Qué hacia aquí?- vi su rostro lleno de sospecha, mi vestimenta tampoco ayudaba-. Es mediodía y aún sigues con ropa de dormir-, la seriedad con la que pronunciaba las palabras me ponía nervioso, pero improvisé.

-He trabajado hasta tarde y quise consentirme al menos un día. Y de Enille, debes saber que ha decidido irse, se puso mal hace unos días.

Entonces también se preocupo por la chica, que siempre le había caído bien.

-¿Hiciste que la atendieran?

-Claro, ¿Qué clase de anfitrión sería si no lo hubiera hecho?

-Es bueno que hable bien de nosotros, ¿el chofer la llevará?

-No, lo haré yo, me voy a asegurar de que no haya problemas con su traslado, volveré hasta mañana.

Fue bastante creíble, incluso cuando Enille se despidió de Narcisa, ella fue bastante conmovedora, muy contrario al semblante de Bellatrix, que seria, incluso susurró algo que no alcancé a escuchar, pero seguramente malo.

Después de un largo viaje, llegamos a donde creí estaríamos seguros y podríamos encontrarnos sin levantar sospechas.

Toqué la puerta esperando que el dueño estuviera. Entonces abrió apenas para ver quien molestaba a tales horas, cuando supo que era yo, salió por completo, me miró y luego a Enille, añadió dirigiéndose a ella:

-¿Has vuelto a envenenarte?

Ella negó, y fui yo quien manejó el asunto.

-Hola Severus, necesitamos una habitación, por tiempo indefinido.

Me apartó para que Enille no escuchara, bromeó irónicamente y me reprochó unas cuantas cosas antes de ceder.

-¿Qué crees?, están ocupadas todas, ayer llegaron de un campamento de verano…estás loco Lucius.

-Si, de amor. Por favor, eres el único en quien confió, el único que sabe esto, sabes que si Narcisa se entera, o Bellatrix, volvió.

-Bien, lo hago por Enille que ignora lo malo de estar contigo.

XXVIII

Era realmente extraño estar en la casa del profesor Snape, no porque se tratara de mi ex profesor, sino porque me parecía incomodo que él supiera mi historia con Lucius, no podía adivinar cuánto conocía, pero algo que era evidente, es que el no estaba contento con mi relación.

Lucius me había pedido confianza, y allí estaba yo a su lado para demostrarle que le amaba incondicionalmente, no pensaba en el futuro, estaba feliz con mi presente, no conocía el miedo, ni la incertidumbre, sólo porque él se encontraba a mi lado.

Por fin Severus nos condujo por una estrecha escalera al segundo piso de su casa de madera y nos dio una llave junto con sus reglas.

-Esa es su habitación, arréglenla como les convenga y por favor, intenten no hacer mucho ruido, quisiera dormir.

Enseguida se retiró a su recámara, y nosotros entramos a la nuestra, parecía que no la hubiera ni siquiera ventilado en muchos años, el polvo invadía los muebles, cubría los portarretratos sin fotos, había una ventanita que daba a la calle. Como pudimos intentamos acomodar el cuarto para pasar esa noche, sacudimos las cobijas, me puse un camisón largo ante el disgusto de Lucius, porque hacía frío, él también se cambió y nos acostamos, me abrazó, comenzó a besarme, sabía a qué punto quería llegar, pero no me sentía a gusto sabiendo que Severus podía escucharnos.

-No Lucius, es de mala educación, dejemos dormir a Severus.

-Vamos- dijo intentando animarme, lo que es de mala educación es que me dejes con las ganas.

-Tenemos que pensar qué le dirás a Narcisa, te vas a ausentar mucho tiempo, ¿no?

-Yo tenía en mente que te quedarás aquí, de vez en cuando podría venir para que pasemos la noche.

Con que ahí estaba su plan, sólo quería sacarme de su casa para encerrarme en otro lugar y estar disponible a su antojo. Evidentemente me enojé, no dije nada, para seguir escuchándolo.

-Habrá que comprar algunas cosas para que esto quede mejor, te daré dinero, sé que te gustará distraerte el salir, explora el lugar.

-Sabes no estoy de acuerdo con tu visión sobre nuestra huída, se supone que vamos a estar juntos, yo no necesito gastar en nada, ¿Cuándo te quedará claro que si estoy en esto es simplemente porque quiero que me tomes en serio?

Entonces pareció darse cuenta de que lo mío no era ninguna broma.

-Te creo, pero no me basta con eso, quiero darte lujos, ¿no les gusta eso a todas?, además no puedo desaparecer de mi casa como si nada, sin mencionar que el Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto, ¿Qué le voy a decir?- habló irónico- ¿Señor no puedo hacer lo que me pide porque hay una niña que no me deja dedicarme a otra cosa que no sea ella?

-Ja, ja, ja- me burlé-, yo no te tengo dominado, sólo he dejado las cosas claras, si tienes algún problema con eso, dímelo.

-No voy a pelear contigo, recuerda hay que dejar que Severus duerma.

-Perfecto, me queda claro que eres un cobarde y que tengo la pelea ganada, pero ya duérmete amor.

XXIX

Cuando desperté se había ido pesé a mi advertencia, lo intuí, porque encontré una charola con mi desayuno, lo cual era mala señal, sin embargo, intente calmarme, no entrar en pánico, Lucius no hubiera corrido tanto riesgo para dejarme abandonada. No imagino que prefiriera enfrentarse a la furia de Narcisa que a la mía.

Mi desayuno tenía una nota "te amo, sorpréndeme", bueno al menos tenía la idea de volver, aunque no decía cuándo, ¿que lo sorprendiera?, ¿a qué se refería?, tenía dinero suficiente, así que iba a decorar la habitación. Me arreglé y vi al profesor Snape bastante nervioso, ya era difícil tener que vivir bajo su techo como para también lidiar con su carácter voluble, aún más sabiendo que él se oponía a mi relación con su amigo.

-Buenos días, profe…

-No es necesario, ni soy tu profesor, ni estamos en el colegio.

-Entendí, gracias por lo que ha hecho por Lucius y por mí. Me parece que él no vendrá está noche, entonces voy de compras.

Él ni siquiera pareció ponerme atención, hasta el momento en que iba a salir.

-Espera.

-¿Sí?

-Eres mujer, ¿no?

Como si no lo hubiera notado ya, su pregunta fue extraña.

-Eso dice mi acta de nacimiento.

-Me refiero a que tú sabes sobre citas y ese tipo de tonterías femeninas- comentó con fastidio.

-Ya veo, ¿va a ir a una cita?

-Peor, aquí será, y es una mujer difícil de complacer, ¿qué te parece si me ayudas a organizarla?

-Yo no sé… porque…

-Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí, recuerda les estoy haciendo un gran favor a ti y a tu amante.

Estaba en lo cierto, claro que tampoco iba a permitir que abusará del "favor", pero imaginaba que no tenía la mínima idea sobre mujeres y entonces pensé que sería bueno ayudarlo.

-Ok, ¿Qué tipo de mujer es?

-Una de mente retorcida, ¿te da eso una idea?

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué alguien como usted quisiera estar con una persona así?

-Por la misma razón por la que Lucius está contigo y viceversa.

Nuevamente me hacía ver cosas que yo intentaba comprender, dejé de lado los juicios y entonces asentí para irnos y elegir lo que necesitábamos para su noche especial.

-Perfecto, la cita es mañana, así que aún hay tiempo para arreglar la casa, hay que comprar comida, velas, un ambiente romántico.

-¡No!- se opuso terminantemente,- no quiero hacerla vomitar o que use esas cursilerías en mi contra. Es una cena formal y ya.

-De acuerdo.

Entonces compramos lo necesario, incluyendo mucho vino de fuego que era su favorito, claro que yo no lo había probado. Al volver a la casa reacomodé la habitación, yo si le había dado un toque romántico que sabía le encantaría a Lucius. Era tarde y bajé para darle las buenas noches a Snape que destapaba una botella de líquido ambarino.

-¿Quieres?- me convidó.

Quise rechazarlo, pero estaba tan agotada que decidí que era el remedio perfecto para caer dormida. Una copa estaba bien… Me bombardeó con preguntas que yo no hubiera esperado, era como si estuviera esperando la oportunidad de enterarse de todo.

-¿No vas a contarme nada?

-¿Sobre qué?

-Lucius y tú, su historia de amor- se burló.

-Amor y odio- corregí y se mostró interesado-. Él me odiaba, yo me lancé sin esperar gran cosa, pero así se han dado las cosas. No hay mucho que contar.

Me miró sin creerme, como analizándome me puse un tanto nerviosa que bebí a prisa y le pedí que me sirviera más, ese vino de fuego, ardía dentro de mí, pero era delicioso.

Conforme avanzaba la noche y se consumían las botellas fui más desenvuelta, él de repente soltaba algunos detalles de su misteriosa vida como el hecho de que no le gustaban las grandes concurrencias o que odiaba a unos tales "Mareadores" o algo así entendí a esas alturas.

Yo me reía cono tonta, él sólo esbozaba medias sonrisas que lo hacían verse jovial y un tanto seductor, pero no dije nada, sólo lo pensé, aunque no evité ponerme un tanto colorada, lo cual notó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Nada, yo debo ir a mi habitación- me levanté torpemente, sin dejar de reír por la situación, él se aproximó para ayudarme a subir las estrechas escaleras, pero su intención era distinta.

-Dime.

-No es nada.

-Puedo leer tu mente- sonrió orgulloso de su poder.

-Pensaba que…- me quedé muda un momento, pero como eso quedaría olvidado después de la resaca se lo hice saber-, pensaba que no estás nada mal, eres atractivo.

No dijo nada hasta que llegamos al piso superior, cuando estaba decidida a entrar a la habitación, me tomó de la mano y me atrajo hacia él, hablándome en un gélido susurró que me hizo temblar.

-Yo pensaba que podías dormir conmigo.

XXX

Dormía profundamente, sintiendo como los efectos del alcohol comenzaban a hacer estragos en mi cuerpo, pero aún no despertaba como para quejarme, no quería enfrentarme a la realidad, porque sabía que era desagradable, había hecho cosas, pero tenía la ilusión de que se tratará de una mentira, que despertaría al lado de Lucius.

De pronto un juguetón mordisco invadió mi cuello, tan dulce, de una tibieza exquisita, no deseaba levantarme, debía mantener mis ojos cerrados para no acabar con la sensación de protección, pero entré más pronto acabará con los restos de una noche que no recordaba, más fácil sería convencerme de mi fidelidad hacia Lucius. A menos que Severus se opusiera, como iba a suceder.

Me moví un poco, entre despertando, pero al mismo tiempo queriendo acomodarme entre las cobijas, él me abrazó, pero rápidamente me aparté y me cubrí como pude, cuando capté en que lío estaba metida.

-¿Qué tal un beso de buenos días?- fue descaradamente burlón, cuando yo estaba que me moría de pena, sin saber exactamente aquello que había acontecido la noche anterior y el muy ingrato se atrevía a jugar conmigo.

-¿Qué pasó entre nosotros?- exigí una respuesta contundente, pero él no siguió más que torturándome con sus palabras y ni hablar de su mirada que conseguía cohibirme.

Con un dejo de decepción, finalmente respondió mientras buscaba su ropa entre la cama y el suelo.

-¿Por qué todas dicen lo mismo?, deberían ser agradecidas y después, no sé, a la hora del desayuno sacar el tema de conversación, pero ustedes las féminas son imposibles, nunca duraré lo suficiente con ninguna como para entenderla, en fin –comentó para llegar a la parte que me interesaba-. Quieres saber qué paso, ¿Por qué habría de contártelo?, no es culpa mía tu falta de control sobre las bebidas.

Me quedé estupefacta sin saber si continuaba bromeando o iba en serio, no deje sorprenderme demasiado, porque mostrar debilidad ante Snape era perder la batalla, algo que no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-Hazlo por cortesía, quiero saber por qué estoy…bueno, casi vestida. Y entérate yo no solía beber hasta que conocí a Lucius.

-¿Lo tomó como referencia para lo que hicimos?

-¿Hicimos?, entonces tú y yo si…

-Mala realmente- dijo sin más y yo me consterné ¿mala?, eso era todo, nunca me lo habían dicho, ¿me estaban ocultado la verdad?, ¿Lucius pensaba igual?-. Entre insípida y sin chiste, no volvería a probar eso por mucho que me pagaran- habló despectivo.

Era el colmo, grosero y restregándolo en mi propia cara, y lo peor es que no recordaba nada como para refutárselo.

-¡Ah!, serás muy bueno tú, ¿no?, tanto que no puedes mantener a una mujer a tu lado. Si yo soy insípida tú eres amargo.

Sus labios formaron una sonrisa tan cruel, a ese hombre realmente no le importaba hablar con lo que parecía su propia verdad.

-Y aparte estúpida, en serio no me explico cómo es que Lucius se fue a enredar con alguien tan carente de virtudes. Con lo de "mala" me refería a la bebida, no a ti.

-Es que me alteras, eres tan enigmático, entonces que fue lo que hicimos exactamente, necesito detalles, quiero liberarme de la culpa que estoy sintiendo.

-Nos besamos, un par de caricias y te quedaste dormida. Nada sorprendente.

Sin creerle por completo, me sentí un tanto más tranquila, pero no satisfecha y seguí interrogando.

-Entonces explícame porque estoy casi desvestida.

-Eso, fue una parte interesante, intentaste un baile.

-¿Baile?

-Si, un _striptease_, ibas bien, esa canción de "I'm too sexy" te viene de maravilla.

-¿Y por qué tu no tienes ropa?

-Duermo desnudo, además no tuve quejas tuyas, te di mucho calor.

Me sonrojé al pensar que había hecho todas esas cosas, un descuido fatal era la descripción perfecta para esa noche de copas, jamás iba a repetirse, porque yo sólo podía amar a Lucius.

-Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que fue inapropiado nuestro comportamiento, entonces no digamos nada a Lucius.

Tras un momento de duda Severus me respondió de la manera que yo menos deseaba.

-No diré nada, pero a cambio y en vista de que lo pasamos gratamente, quiero un par de noches para mí- tocó mi cabeza con su dedo índice.

-No voy a permitir que me manipules- respondí con firmeza-. No soy tonta, es más yo misma le diré a Lucius lo que sucedió.

Entonces rió con maldad.

-¿De verdad crees que te perdonaría algo así?, ¿con su mejor amigo?, él sabe que eres un tanto "resbaladiza"- dijo con sorna-, cuando me pregunte y en vista de que tengo mejor memoria que la tuya, podría darle detalles no gratos y adiós a Enille. Verás que no hay nada que discutir.

En ese momento me levanté y salí de la habitación, estaba condenada, no se podía jugar con Snape sin salir gravemente herida y de paso arriesgando mi relación con Lucius, si se enteraba podía ir contando mis días de aparente felicidad.

XXXI

Tuve que detenerla antes de que pronunciara una maldición imperdonable, lo cual significaba que me iba a odiar aún más, pero era el generoso precio por salvar una vida. Le susurré con cautela, mientras mis brazos aprisionaban su cuerpo.

-Cálmate, es un espectáculo innecesario, déjame explicarte.

-Te vi besándola, no vengas a decirme que entre "esa" y tú no hay nada- la miró con desprecio, deseando acabar con ella, pero era algo que mi consciencia no podía permitir.

-Se queda aquí por un amigo- tal declaración sólo fue audible para ella, entonces me dirigí a la chica asustada y herida-. Ve a tu habitación Enille, no hay nada que temer- dije porque se veía horrorizada, y no era para menos había estado a punto de morir por una imprudencia. Obedeció con rapidez, entonces tuve la oportunidad de hablar con Bellatrix. Se volteó esperando mi explicación.

-¿Un amigo?- preguntó para responderse con inmediatez algo que no era una novedad-. No tienes muchos amigos.

-Eso te da una pista, ¿no?, pero no adelantes conclusiones.

-Voy a creerte a medias, porque conozco tus gustos y esa clase de chica no se aleja de ellos, pero sí sé que has mentido tanto ¿Enille?- yo asentí-, como tú, bueno ya sabes las cosas que suelo hacer cuando me siento enojada.

Se acercó a la puerta dispuesta a irse, pero añadió como si la velada no hubiera sido arruinada.

-Linda cita, que la próxima sea en mi casa, para evitar interrupciones- me mandó un beso y se marchó.

Dos horas antes.

Iba a reunirme con una mujer difícil en toda la extensión de la palabra, no buscaba complacerla, sino que no se burlará de mis dotes como anfitrión, pues a falta de experiencia en citas tuve que pedirle a mi invitada permanente su ayuda. Enille cooperó a pesar de su seriedad tras anunciarle que al igual que Lucius yo deseaba entrar en su vida.

Arregló la casa, limpió las copas, colocó la mesa, y varias actividades que le parecieron apropiadas, en cuanto yo tomaba mi baño e intentaba lucir apuesto.

-He terminado, ¿algo más?- preguntó con reserva, pero siempre dispuesta a obedecer.

Tras dar una ojeada al lugar, dí mi aprobación, e informe de lo que iba a suceder para que no intentará entrometerse.

-No salgas de tu habitación, por tu propio bien.

Sin Enille a la vista, y con Bellatrix llegando parecía que mi noche iba a ser poco monótona, y lo fue, pero no por lo que cualquiera podría adivinar, sino porque todo se salió de control.

-Snape, ¿querías verme?- fue el saludo de Bellatrix.

-Pasa, tengo entendido que escapaste hace poco, aún así pudiste visitarme, antes de tener que invitarte yo- quise hacerla sentir mal, pero eso no funciona con alguien que disfruta de aires de grandeza.

-¿Por qué iba a querer pasar de un estercolero a otro?- fue directa y ofensiva, justo como la recordaba.

-Eso dolió, sin embargo hoy hice limpieza, no te preocupes, ponte cómoda en lo que voy por un buen vino para brindar por tu magnifico regreso.

Cuando volví encontré de pie a Bella, poniendo atención a algo que yo había omitido.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?, ¿tienes ratas en tu casa?, no me sorprendería en absoluto, suelen agradarles lugares oscuros y viejos, junto con la compañía más detestable.

Enille parecía caminar, se escuchaban pausados crujidos de la madera, es verdad que le pedí que se mantuviera en su habitación, pero nunca especifiqué que lo hiciera en silencio, lo cual me ponía nervioso.

-Debe ser una rata muy grande- exclamé sin darle más detalles, pero en mis adentros pensé- y cuando esto acabe me las va a pagar-. Es un buen vino, pruébalo, ¿te apetecen unos bocadillos?

-Mejor ve al grano, ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

-Se me ocurrió revivir viejos tiempos de gloria.

Lanzó una carcajada burlona, olvidándose por completo del ruido del piso superior que iba en aumento, yo sonreí sin dejar de mirar hacia las escaleras, pero pronto volví al tema de conversación.

-¿Conmigo?, te equivocas de mujer- dio un sorbo a su bebida-. Estoy loca, pero no estoy necesitada como para flirtear contigo, gracias por considerarme, cuando sienta algún tipo de deseo, serás el primero al que llame de mi lista.

-Es grato saberlo,

Bebimos por un largo rato, recordando vivencias de la guerra junto al Señor Tenebroso, casi me olvidaba de Enille cuando sucedió. Se escuchó un golpe seco proveniente del piso superior, creí todo perdido, pero Bella estaba un tanto tomada como para darse cuenta, aproveché el momento para verificar lo que pasaba.

Abrí la puerta de su cuarto y no la encontré, entonces fui al mío, un par de cajones abiertos, pergaminos regados por la cama, una silla tirada y la imbécil de Enille en el piso robándose el tobillo. No esperaba ninguna excusa, esa vendría más tarde.

-¿Qué has…?- no terminé de formular la pregunta cuando me agaché ella estaba besándome, con los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, una escena comprometedora que Bellatrix observaba desde la puerta.

-Vaya, tenía razón sobre las ratas.

Inmediatamente quité mis labios de los de Enille, pero ella no dejo de abrazarme, Bellatrix se acercó y la empujó, la chica cayó quejándose por la acción y porque su tobillo estaba lastimado.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- cuestionó Enille, molesta, retándola- ¿con quién crees qué estás tratando?

-Cállate- le advertí, pero no me escuchó.

-Vaya, con que no te intimidas fácilmente- entonces vio que no se podía levantar y aprovechó su superioridad-. Es curioso que hables con tal descaro, cuando la que se encuentra en el piso eres tú- sacó su varita y le apuntó directamente a la cabeza, pero no le lanzó un hechizo, sino que pisó el tobillo con el tacón de sus botas.

Enille lanzó un grito, se alejó como pudo, pero Bella es de las que cuando encuentran una víctima desea exprimirla al máximo, y cuando al víctima era alguien que intentaba defenderse era inminente darle su merecido.

-Es suficiente- intenté calmar la situación, pero ambas estaban decididas a obedecer únicamente a sus instintos.

-¡Estúpida!- grito la chica- deja esa varita y sabrás lo que… ¡ah!

Un Cruciatus tocó a Enille, pero no fue suficiente castigo como para que desistiera de sus insultos.

-¿Es todo lo qué tienes?, que pena que sin tu varita no seas nada. Como pudo se levantó, recargándose en la pared, en la mesita de noche donde encontró una botella de cristal que le aventó directamente a la cabeza a su rival. Pero no le dio porque logré desviarla y se fue a estrellar cerca de la puerta.

-¿Has visto lo que hizo Snape?- preguntó Bella mortificada-. Pudo matarme- se burló. Un hechizo inmediato como reacción también lo desvié.

-Basta, sé que esto es por mí, no vale la pena.

-Es por orgullo- dijo Enille, y entonces se lanzó contra la mujer morena que perdió su varita al caer al suelo, una pelea de cabelleras, arañazos y ofensas no dignos de una dama. Rodaron hasta salir de la habitación, yo las seguí divertido por un momento. Pero comencé a preocuparme cuando Bellatrix recuperó su varita y se separó de Enille, hubo una pequeña pausa que me dio alivio momentáneo, hasta que Enille se percató de la cercanía de la mujer a la escalera y la aventó, pero antes de caer ésta lanzó un conjuró que hizo proyectar a la joven y golpearse con la pared. Bella estaba en el piso inferior doliéndose por la caída, así que corrí a su lado, porque vi sus intenciones de utilizar un Avada. La agarré con firmeza y dije a Enille que fuera a su habitación.

Después de que Bella se fuera quise hablar con Enille, pero se negó, le pedí amablemente que me dejara pasar para revisar su tobillo, pero fue en vano, sólo escuché su llanto y una simple frase.

-Lucius se va a enterar de esto.

¿Tenía que estar espantado?

XXXII

La extrañaba, constantemente me preguntaba qué estaría haciendo y si ella podía soportar la situación, creo que debe estar aburrida, no hay mucho que hacer en la casa de Severus, e incluso dudo que logre congeniar con él. O esas eran las imágenes que formaba mi traicionera mente.

No podía concentrarme porque Bella se quejaba con Cissy sobre un dolor en la espalda por una caída, murmuraban, lo cual me molestaba, por su falta de educación, no dudé en interrumpirlas.

-Dejen de hacer eso, si van a hablar que sea en voz alta- comenté disgustado.

Fue Bellatrix la que contestó, sin disimular su enfado, y dando amplios y detallados comentarios sobre los sucesos y él por qué había acabado lastimada.

-Vaya, Lucius, me sorprende que el chismorreo te interese, bueno, quizá tú podrías aclararnos quién es la muchachita tan impertinente que vive con Snape, porque es muy agresiva, imagínate me tiró por la escalera, por una pequeña discusión que tuvimos.

Lo que temía estaba frente a mí, el enterarme de aquello que bien podía ponerme en evidencia, tenía que manejar el tema con cautela, incluso con desinterés.

-Acabas de salir, o más precisamente escapar de Azkaban y ya estás metida en nuevos líos, no cambias Bella, en fin, ¿Por qué discutiste?

-No me agradó su actitud ni la de Snape, pero sé que es hombre y no tiene remedio, pero esa niña, besándolo.

Noté como me bajaba la presión, de pronto me sentí mal, ¿besándolo?, ¿a Severus?, sin embargo, no podía salir corriendo de la habitación e ir directamente a la Hilandera, ¿Qué iban a pensar de mí?, sería muy estúpido arriesgarme de esa manera. Comencé a negar mentalmente la posibilidad de que Enille me engañaba, probablemente no era ella, sino alguna alumna a la que Snape había invitado a su casa, si eso debía ser.

Sin darle más importancia al tema, las mujeres comenzaron a hablar del Señor Oscuro, lo que me dio tiempo para almorzar con rapidez y arreglarme para salir.

Ahora se encontraban en la sala, no quise interrumpirlas o simplemente necesitaba evadirlas, que no concentraran su atención en mi partida, pero fue imposible.

-¿Vas de salida, querido?

-Sí, no quería distraerlas, voy a arreglar un asunto, así que probablemente me tome un par de días, pero me reuniré para lo de la profecía.

Sin más salí, para dirigirme a la casa de Snape, me daba un vuelco la cabeza, no creo recordar otro momento de nerviosismo como ese. Iba a ser sencillo descubrir si pasaba algo entre ellos, ignoraban que los visitaría, quizá los encontraría en una posición incómoda, en eso residía mi ventaja.

Me detuve un instante, porque escuche gritos al interior, agucé mi oído, pero únicamente conseguí captar ciertos fragmentos de Enille que reclamaba sobre un golpe y algo que ella nunca iba a sentir, al parecer Severus se burlaba, diciendo que eso estaba por verse. Fue que decidí entrar a ver qué pasaba, justo cuando lo hice Snape soltó a Enille que escondió la mano para hacerme creer que era una ilusión, ambos se miraron con resentimiento. No supieron que decir, lo cual me hizo tener certeza de que se traían algo, pero no quise indagar más

-¿No piensas saludarme?- me dirigí hacia Enille que se acercó con timidez, como si fuera a reclamarle algo. Me dio un beso común y corriente en la mejilla, ¿era porque estaba allí Snape o había otro motivo en su recibimiento?, traté de disimular y la llevé a la habitación para saber cuál era el motivo de su comportamiento-. Permiso Severus- él hizo una reverencia como si no le importaran mis asuntos con Enille, a ella la tomé de la mano para subir, pero se soltó.

Nos encerramos, el cambio en la habitación era notable, sofisticado, una cama digna de ser estrenada con muchos cojines, unas cortinas que apenas dejaban pasar la luz, el ambiente hubiera sido propicio de no ser por las dudas que estaban agobiándome. Me tire en la cama, mientras ella se quedaba de pie, me preguntó:

-¿Dónde has estado?- su voz fue suave, pero con un hilo de preocupación.

-Tengo muchas obligaciones, como bien sabes.

-Volvemos a lo mismo de antes, ¿no?- dijo, en ese momento supe que íbamos a pelear.

-¿Por qué Severus te tenía agarrada de la mano?

-No tengo porque contestarte, si tú no me das respuestas yo tampoco lo haré.

-Me parece que pierdo mi tiempo aquí, creí que al llegar te arrojarías a mis brazos, o una mínima muestra de efusión, pero siempre tienes reclamos, ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-Oh, pues verás no es solamente mío, estoy embarazada.

Algo en mí se rompió en ese momento, tuve dudas, miedo, coraje, pero quizá ella lo decía para que me quedara, pero en vez de platicar, reclamé y dudé de su palabra.

-¿Y es mío o de Snape?- se escandalizó, pero quería que supiera que tenía argumentos para enfrentarla-. Me gustaría saber qué hiciste además de besarlo.

Se quedó sin habla, y decidí irme sin darle derecho a replica.

XXXIII

Nunca me ha agradado ser mensajero de nadie, odio tener que poner una cara de idiota por los problemas de los demás, sobretodo cuando hube advertido que iban a meterse en ellos, pero cuando vi a Enille llorando, no pude dejar de sentir un mínimo de culpa.

Todo empezó cuando Lucius se marchó lanzando maldiciones contra ella, contra mí, contra su mala fortuna, sin embargo, no me aventuré a preguntarle a qué se debía su actitud, porque me había enterado antes de aquello que la chica temía: estaba embarazada, y por más que le recomendé que no le mencionara nada al padre fue tan necia como para contradecirme, y sin más se lo soltó.

Y ahora estaba chillando y Merlín sabe que me pongo un tanto irritado cuando las mujeres se ponen en plan de victimas, porque no asumen parte de su responsabilidad, se niegan a seguir, pero eso no viene al caso. Había esperado una hora, dejando sola a Enille con sus pensamientos, pero de pronto supuse que un golpe así sumado a una chica desconsolada podría traer como consecuencia un trágico final y fue cuando decidí irrumpir en su habitación, no había intentado nada estúpido, lo cual agradecí. En cambio lloraba y lloraba, pude comprender su dolor: estaba sola pues se le habia ocurrido emanciparse de sus familia para pasar su vida con Lucius porque el muy desgraciado se lo prometió, pero su parte del trato apenas la cumplía con dificultad, yo sabía que Bellatrix no se reprimía entonces contó lo de su incidente del beso, y entonces Lucius al enterarse, conociendo su orgullo de macho vino a comprobarlo lleno de prejuicios, no le importó que ella le dijera que estaba embarazada, simplemente dudó de su honor y se largó.

-Niña- dije sin querer dar muestras de que se lo había advertido-, él va a volver, realmente te quiere y no te va a dejar abandonada.

-No, porque ya lo hizo, sólo necesitaba un pretexto para hacerlo oficial, lo ha conseguido- se mostraba pesimista-. Pero no importa ya decidí que no quiero a este bebé, ese sería un buen castigo para Lucius.

-Estás hablando sin pensar, estás molesta y puedo comprenderte, así como hacer entrar a Lucius en razón, es obvio que su confusión es grande, tiene mucho que asimilar, pero no te angusties yo voy…

Me interrumpió y me advirtió que no hiciera nada, que ella no estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

-No quiero lástima de nadie, menos de ese hombre, yo soy la única culpable, nunca debí creer en que iba a interesarse en mí, ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo si ya tiene una familia?, sólo era diversión, pero se acabo. Voy a irme, y tú no le vas a decir nada.

-No me fastidies así, yo no soy él, ni puedes darme órdenes, ni puedes impedirme nada. Sólo quiero que el amor triunfe, porque digas lo que digas lo amas, y sé que el muy cobarde también está enamorado.

-No sé si puedo creerte, porque intentaste manipularme, y ahora resulta que te pones sentimental.

-Bueno no es eso, simplemente quiero que sean felices y se vayan de mi casa.

Entonces soltó una pequeña risa en medio de tanto llanto, lo cual considere como buena señal. Tenía un plan que no podía fallar, conocía un lugar, en el cuál seguramente encontraría a Lucius, y yo estaba preparado para contarle todo.

XXXIV

Con una Enille poniendo de su parte al prometer no hacer algo estúpido al menos hasta mi regreso, fui a buscar a Lucius, sabía perfectamente donde localizarlo, no iba a ser ni en su casa, ni en el colegio, sino en el famoso bar de los "corazones rotos", patético, lo admito, y muy predecible de su parte.

Mi papel de mensajero del amor no ayudaba a mi ánimo, aún así, entré para localizarlo, pasé a un par de tipos que peleaban, uno cantando contra su mujer por abandonarlo, otro dormido, pero logré ignorarlos y llegué a donde mi amigo se había instalado con un par de botellas ya vacías y pequeños tragos que bebía como agua ante la sorpresa del cantinero que se alejó en cuanto me senté frente a Lucius, seguramente creyendo que se trataba de algún ajuste de cuentas.

Llevaba un día bebiendo, motivo por el cual no me preocupe de su aspecto desaliñado, su mirada ausente y dolida, había llorado sin duda alguna. Y al alzar cada vaso con alcohol observe señales de autocastigo, sus puños amoratados con rastros de sangre seca, me alivió saber que su ira estaba descargada y que estaba indefenso contra mí.

Después de unos minutos de silencio decidió dejar de ignorarme, me acusó arrastrando las palabras.

-La dejé contigo…y te la…

Quiso hablar pero tomó un nuevo trago.

-Los dos me traicionaron, no perdono.

-No es lugar para hablar.

-Cierto, debería matarlos, ¡cantinero!, otra ronda.

Dí la instrucción de que no llevaran nada más, le di unos cuantos galeones al hombre.

-Levántate Lucius- fui directo, no iba a hacer escándalo en ese penoso lugar.

-Pero ¿qué te crees?- protestó-. Me quitas a Enille y luego mis tragos, eres mala persona.

Un crucio me facilitó todo, lo llevé a la habitación que había alquilado. No mostraba un panorama más reconfortante, vi más botellas y dejé de torturarlo.

-¿Cuánto has bebido?

-No lo suficiente, necesito aliviar el dolor y en este punto ni siquiera me siento cerca de lograrlo.

Pasó una mano por su cara, soltó un suspiro que no llegó a las lágrimas. Me senté para que se sentará y poder explicarle que se equivocaba en sus conclusiones, apenas lo toqué y se alejó de mí.

-¡Déjame!, no quiero saber detalles, si la gozaste o no, eso no me corresponde, ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer un por qué. Par de sinvergüenzas

-Ay, no me salgas con moralismos- dije con aburrimiento-, te aprovechaste de ella, te deshiciste de sus novios, tu "dignidad" no sirve de nada, mi amigo. Ahora deja de quejarte y escucha, porque si hay alguien que debe quejarse es Enille, no tienen ni idea de lo asustada e indefensa que se siente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?- preguntó el muy cínico.

Me sacó de quicio, era tan obvio, su posición de víctima no iba a ayudarle, y se lo hice saber.

-Eres un maldito patán- le apunté con la varita, se puso nervioso- ¿cómo puedes dudar de ella?, sí nos dimos un beso y sí intente acostarme con ella, pero la muy tonta te ama, ni toda mi persuasión y experiencia sirvieron de algo.

Se quedó consternado, asimilando el mensaje, observando mis ojos como para detectar alguna mentira, pero era sincero, estaba allí para ayudarlo por ella, porque era indefensa, porque no quería que se enfrentara a los problemas que vendrían sin el sostén del verdadero culpable.

-Voy a creerte- dijo con cierta reserva-. Y te repito, ¿Qué quieres de mí?

-Que dejes de ser cobarde, levántate y asume tus responsabilidades- dije con autoridad-. Ve, humíllate y pídele perdón.

-¿Y si no me acepta?

-Te lo tendrás bien merecido, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Lo vi animado, y dispuesto a intentarlo, si se negaba a cooperar yo mismo lo obligaría.

XXXV

Una mujer despechada difícilmente perdona, y precisamente asi era como me sentía, Severus lo sabía, por lo tanto se adelanto para pedirme un tanto de prudencia ahora que Lucius se dignaba a solucionar la situación, así que lo convenció, no me interesaba el cómo, pero tampoco estaba muy segura de poder perdonarlo, tendría que venir con un bello discurso para aspirar a ser creíble.

No estaba como de humor para recibir regalitos, flores, abrazos y aún menos besos, él tendría que estar consiente, pero por las dudas se lo hice saber a Snape, cuando de improviso entró a la habitación para decirme que alguien quería hablar conmigo.

-Te buscan, pórtate bien si es que no quieres ser una solterona, eres inteligente, sé que podrás tragarte tu ego por un momento.

-A ver, espérate un momento, ¿lo trajiste?- él asintió- ¿Por qué?- estaba realmente consternada, comprendía que se sentía involucrado y quería ayudar, o talvez sólo quería echarnos de su vida, la cual habíamos vuelto un tanto insoportable, entre peleas y malos entendidos. Estaba nerviosa, no podía ocultarlo como tampoco podía negarme a escucharlo-. Bien voy a tomar en cuenta lo que diga, pero eso no significa que le vaya a disculpar y mucho menos que vuelva con él.

Fastidiado me preguntó como si ya estuviera harto de formular la misma cuestión, sin lograr una respuesta satisfactoria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?, porque realmente no eres como que gran cosa para ponerte exigente reinita.

Tuve que pensármelo antes de contestarle, porque conociendo a Severus Snape tenía al menos una respuesta hiriente y certera para cada contestación. Desvié un poco el tema.

-Tú no debes preocuparte por lo que suceda. La decisión que tome no te afectará, lo prometo. Si todo falla con "ese"- me referí a Lucius de manera despectiva-, el bebé y yo no daremos molestias.

-Claro que no las darán, porque me voy a asegurar de que se vayan antes de que nazca.

Me enojó su postura, entonces decidí salir sin más y bajar hacia donde me esperaba Lucius, me vio, se levantó apenado, como si nos fueran a presentar. Fui directa y fría, tal y como él me había tratado.

-Tú amigo dice que vienes a decirme algo, lo cual ciertamente me parece ridículo, puesto que tus acciones fueron tan insoportables y viles, que las palabras con las que intentes disculparte no son suficiente para mí.

-Estamos de acuerdo- me pareció tan imponente y un tanto cínico, pero al mismo tiempo sincero, que con un poco de diálogo logró desarmar la ira que sentía-, no vengo a darte motivos sobre mi mal comportamiento, porque si me arrepintiera de ellos quizá no es estaríamos aquí replanteándonos qué va a pasar con nosotros, claro en el caso de que aún estés interesada en reanudarlo, sino por ti, ni por mí, por el bebé. Acepto que dudé de ti, me acobarde ante la idea de recomenzar…

-Un momento- lo interrumpí- dices que esto es ¿culpa de ambos?- asintió, y me dejo seguir-, ¡Vaya!, esperaba más de ti, ahora supongo que querrás volver a lo de antes, no me parece, no puedo aceptar que tengas a tu mujer cuando estoy en esperando un hijo tuyo, al cual estás condenado a vivir como un bastardo.

-¡Jamás!- por primera vez pareció escandalizado y me dio motivos que me hicieron dudar de sus intenciones-. Es mi sangre, y bien sabes que estoy orgulloso de ella. Lo único que pido es tiempo para explicar a Narcisa, seguramente me pedirá el divorcio, entonces tú y yo…

Me exasperó y volví a ponerle "pero" a su plan.

-Pídeselo tú, no busques pretextos para que ella lo haga, eso es repulsivo y de poco hombre. Quieres comenzar a hacer bien las cosas, pues entérate de que esa es la peor manera de hacerlo. Cuando estés dispuesto a reconocerlo, puedes venir a buscarme.

Sin más me retiré, finalmente el mensaje por parte de ambos era claro. Él quería volver, lo cual me daba gusto, me daba la esperanza de formar una familia para el bebé. Yo le aceptaba de vuelta con la condición de dejar a Narcisa, si me amaba lo haría. Simplemente tenía que conservar la paciencia.

XXXVI

Entendí a la perfección la postura de Enille, sólo podía aspirar a recuperarla con dejar a Narcisa, pero no sabía hasta qué punto eso me convenía, por lo general no tenía problemas con mi esposa, hasta la aparición de Enille fuimos un matrimonio estable, con un buen hijo y sin escándalos; Enille, para describir mi situación con ella sólo utilizaré la palabra: caos.

No era capaz de distinguir mis propios sentimientos, pero iba a tener un hijo mío, y por más cínico que sea, no puedo pasar por alto algo así. Tuve que cuestionarme por mi propio bien y el de las personas que amaba, pero ¿a quien amaba más como para tener que abandonar a la otra?, Narcisa sobreviviría, lo mismo que Draco; Enille estaba loca y era irresponsable, aunque me contagiaba de esa adrenalina y me hacía pasar por tantos celos que simplemente deseaba estar con ella. Necesitaba velar por ella y el fruto de nuestro excéntrico amor que venía en camino.

Entonces lo decidí, correría un doble riesgo, iba a jugármela, por un lado seguiría siendo el marido perfecto, por el otro Enille tendría la parte que le correspondería le diría que me iba a separar de mi mujer; repartiría el tiempo entre ambas, el trabajo, las tareas del señor oscuro, serían mi coartada.

Regresé ese mismo día con Enille, como Severus no se encontraba, ella se vio obligada a recibirme.

-Tengo buenas noticias- le sonreí, pero no obtuve respuesta de su parte, lo cual fue un tanto desalentador, la percibía molesta-, tú y yo vamos a ser felices, como lo planeamos.

-¿Qué sabes tú de mis planes?- me refutó-. Puede ser que ya haya cambiado de opinión…

-Lo cual no me sorprendería, puesto que estás loca- dije un tanto alterado. Inmediatamente volví a un tono sobrio para aclarar la situación-. Espero que no te incomode, voy a instalarme a la habitación, recapacítalo y verás que es lo mejor para todos.

Subí como si fuera dueño de la casa, claro que no me gustaría ser el propietario de aquel lugar, para Snape no estaba mal, pero yo estaba acostumbrado a otro nivel. Enille fue tras de mí, hablándome.

-¿No pensarás que vamos a compartir la cama, verdad?

-No, pero como la pagaste con mi dinero, tengo el derecho. Pero no soy envidioso, si queremos hacerlo funcionar la cama puede ser nuestro punto de encuentro.

Lanzó una mirada de rechazo, casi repulsiva, ¿Qué había pasado?, Enille ya no era la misma, era como si yo fuera un extraño en su vida, con el cual debe tener una relación por obligación. Por supuesto que me dolía su reacción, pero yo tenía que fingir ser fuerte, porque si la mentira era descubierta, bueno el resultado no sería agradable.

-Dime ¿qué quieres que haga para hacer esto soportable?, quiero recuperar la confianza, ayúdame. Analízalo, no estoy pidiendo nada que no quieras hacer, vamos a tener un hijo o hija, no demos una mala impresión.

-Estamos de acuerdo, entonces podemos empezar por no dirigirnos la palabra, el hecho de que estés aquí no significa que tenga que existir algún vínculo fraternal; por otro lado, no quiero pelear, cualquier cosa que necesites me parece que tu amigo Severus, no tendrá objeción en ayudarte- a punto de discutir, uso el argumento más simplista-. Ya sabes, estoy embarazada, no quisiera arriésgame.

-Enille, créeme, el embarazo es lo más fácil que te ha tocado enfrentar.

No quise darle más explicaciones, ni ella las pidió, pareció entender el mensaje, lo cual resultaba confortante. En efecto intenté no mantener demasiado contacto con ella, pues no es una falsedad que las mujeres embarazadas son propensas a la demencia y vaya que Enille sabía sobre eso.

La situación comenzó a mejorar unas semanas después, hablábamos por algunos minutos y dormíamos en la misma habitación, pero eso sólo fue porque Severus se harto de tener que ceder su propia recámara. En fin, estábamos superando el constante enfrentamiento, cada día me asustaba la paternidad, pero no supe cuánto la deseaba hasta que tuve que ir a la batalla del Ministerio. Una misión ciertamente sencilla, vencer a unos cuantos adolescentes y arrebatarles la profecía, pero algo salió mal, e iba a pagar.

XXXVII

Recuerdo la mañana antes de la batalla del ministerio, es memorable para mí, porque Enille que se comportaba distante se acercó para darme un abrazo, fue inusual, pero conmovedor, luego me llenó de preguntas sobre qué sentía ahora que tendríamos un hijo o hija.

-¿Has pensado algún nombre?- era muy curiosa, pero me gustaba el creciente entusiasmo. Ahora mi respuesta, bueno no es que no tuviera una, sino que no me había visualizado nuevamente como padre, entonces el que surgieran esos temas podía ser un tanto incómodo.

-Lo que tú desees para mí es perfecto- la vi sonreír y supe que se sabía nuevamente con mi atención, lo cual la complacía y de cierta manera me causaba tranquilidad mezclada con felicidad-. Pero sólo por curiosidad ¿cómo es que quieres que se llame?- mostró una carita de entusiasmo, como si toda la mañana hubiera querido decirlo.

-He pensado mucho, y quiero algo sencillo como Agatha si es niña y si es niño Darién.

-Vaya, me agrada, creí que les pondrías algo extravagante, pero tu gusto es inmejorable- ella asintió y ahora era el momento de informarle de mis próximo movimientos encargados por el Señor Oscuro-. Enille, ven, siéntate- dije con cariño-. Recuerdo que algún día te conté sobre el Señor Tenebroso y las misiones que nos otorga. Tengo que cumplir una, por la tarde, entonces no quiero que te angusties.

-Pues felicidades, ya lo estoy. No me dejes- dijo con tristeza, casi suplicante.

-Eso no depende de mí, si le falló, él podría dañarte.

-Y si me fallas a mí, te haré algo peor. Apenas estamos bien, y me sales con esta gracia, ¿cómo debería sentirme?

-Supongo que contenta no, pero confió en que comprendas mi situación y no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

-Perdóname por tener miedo a quedarme viuda siendo tan joven, ah y con un hijo y sin un lugar fijo donde vivir.

-No es para tanto, son sólo adolescentes, una misión sencilla, voy a volver pronto. Y no te preocupes, que tampoco soy tan desconsiderado, de hecho tengo un regalo para ti. Vamos a tener nuestro propio hogar.

-No te creo- su expresión era linda, tanto que no me pareció terrenal, el embarazo le sentaba-. Quiero saberlo todo.

-Bueno es una villa, acogedora, cerca de los campos, te hará bien para descansar. No es tan lujosa como una mansión, pero no es despreciable tampoco. He gastado una buena cantidad en ella, sólo para complacerte.

-Es lo mínimo que pudiste haber hecho, ¿está a mi nombre?- hizo una pausa y sonrió desvergonzadamente-. Es broma tonto, ya no quiero que me dejes sola, será la última vez, porque después no voy a permitir que te alejes, así tenga que ir y enfrentarme a ese señor oscuro del que hablas, para explicarle tu nueva situación, si él no tiene la responsabilidad con mujer e hijos no es mi problema, ¿quedo claro?

-Por supuesto, le diré al señor, que te haga un espacio en su agenda, seguro quedara impresionado con todo lo que tengas que decirle.

-Deja de ser sarcástico, y mejor vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Sin pedírselo me dio otro beso, como deseándome suerte, pero yo iba a necesitar más que eso.

Después de que Sirius me hiriera, nos encontramos rodeados de la orden del fénix y el ministerio. Me iban a llevar a Azkaban, tenía miedo de no volver a ver todo lo que jamás había valorado, ahora quería a Enille, al bebé, una vida a su lado, y tal vez estaba a punto de perderlo todo por dejarme atrapar.

Vi a Severus al lado de Dumbledore, lo cual incrementó mi tormento, ¿a quién le era fiel?, ¿podría ayudarme?, me observó con cierto desdén, pero al mismo tiempo me ofreció seguridad. Le murmuraba al anciano, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar.

XXXVIII

Cuando uno se encuentra acorralado sólo puede acudir a la vieja práctica de pedir por un milagro, y fue lo que yo hice, y se materializó en forma de un hombre llamado Severus Snape, él conocía mi situación. Sin duda abogaría a mi favor ante Dumbledore. Antes de que un sinnúmero de aurores me llevaran, el anciano los apartó y junto con el profesor de Pociones me condujeron a una oficina para interrogarme, pero su intención era distinta.

-Te vamos a ayudar a escapar- fue lo primero que dijo el director. Yo estaba que no cabía en alegría, podía volver con Enille, pero rápido logró que mis expectativas cayeran-. Ni te emociones, no es sencillo, agradece a Severus por persuadirme para hacer esto, porque eres un cobarde que busca al mejor postor... ¡Cállate, antes de que me arrepienta!- me exigió antes de poder protestar-.

Mi mirada se cruzó con los ojos negros de mi amigo, al cual agradecí la intervención, estaba consciente de que no lo hacia por mí, sino por Enille, pero eso me bastaba.

-Haré lo que dispongan- dije dócilmente.

-Hay mucho en juego, supongo que no hay que explicarte que desde ahora tienes que ser fiel a la orden. Severus te explicará los detalles, vivirás en su casa hasta ese entonces…

-¿Qué?- exclamó Severus, como si no recordara que eso estuviera en el plan.

-Es la única manera- contestó con serenidad el director, intentando calmar al hombre que ya sabía se mostraba renuente a seguir con la "grata" compañía que representábamos Enille y yo, y no seriamos sólo dos si esto se prolongaba, pronto nacería el bebé.

-Perfecto- aceptó Snape a regañadientes-. Como no tengo vida social, claro hay que aprovecharse del solterón.

-Te recompensaré- añadí para que no sintiera que le causaba demasiadas molestias- ¿ahora qué?

-Váyanse, y recuerda Lucius Malfoy a quién le debes tu libertad.

Por supuesto que no había necesidad de que me lo recordaran, pero después de un día agitado sólo quería volver a sentir el abrazo de Enille cobre mi cuerpo, esa calidez no deseaba que me la arrebataran, porque era de lo poco que aún tendría seguro si podía contener la necesidad de quedarme callado, porque esa era una de las nuevas reglas a las que tenía que atenerme: no comentar nada de lo sucedido con mi niña.

No fue difícil adaptarme, incluso puede decirse que me volví comodino, la vivienda de Severus se convirtió en nuestro hogar, y aunque a veces era desesperante no poder salir, disfrute por varios meses ese placer de cuidar a Enille, aunque en ocasiones mi consciencia se turbara con los recuerdos de Narcisa que me creía en prisión. Un buen montaje, sin duda alguna.

Sin esperarlo llegó el momento en el que me convertí en padre, por segunda vez, describirlo no es ni cerca la experiencia de sentir ese pequeño cuerpecito tibio en los brazos, el llanto aferrándose a la vida, unos ojitos luchando por abrirse para reconocer las voces cariñosas que hablan. Sentí felicidad al tener a mi pequeña de cabellos rubios a mi lado, me senté junto a Enille agradeciendo que entre tantos problemas al menos tuviéramos algo por lo cual estar satisfechos. Claro que ella no tenía idea de la situación que me tenía a su lado, de saberla, quizá me hubiera echado de allí al no querer arriesgar la recién comenzada vida de Agatha.

Un impulso me llevó a pedirle matrimonio a Enille, quizá lo hice para que no me abandonara y asegurar la convivencia con mi hija, o quizá es que si la amaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer, fue cauteloso con la proposición.

-Quiero que nos casemos- hice una pausa al ver la cara de sorpresa-, claro si estás de acuerdo. Tómalo con calma y medítalo, no quiero que sea ahora, por las misiones del señor oscuro y esas cosas de las cuales debes estar al margen, pero cuando acabe voy a cumplirte tus sueños.

La dejé satisfecha, asintiendo y quizá soñando con una vida plena y fácil, antes de unirme con Snape que me vio lleno de prejuicios, comprendí que había estado escuchando la conversación.

-¿Si estás consciente de que eres un maldito mentiroso?

Era lo último que me faltaba que deshicieran mis anhelos, porque a pesar de la crítica situación, yo iba a cumplir a Enille.

XXXIX

Un mal presentimiento llenó mi alma esa noche, no podía saber a qué estaba a punto de enfrentarme, de haberlo descubierto me hubiera ido, incluso sin mencionárselo a Lucius o a Severus.

Alguien había tocado la puerta con premura, supe que era Narcisa, cuando comenzó a rogar por la vida de su hijo, alegando que sin Lucius estaba desprotegida, a expensas de los deseos del Señor Oscuro, su voz me llegaba, no alcanzaba a comprender qué significaban sus palabras.

-Es una venganza por el error de Lucius en el Ministerio, no le basta con que esté en prisión- dijo la desolada mujer, y pude comprenderla, con que volvía a caer en una trampa de mi amante, todo el mundo le creía en prisión, Draco arriesgaba su vida en una misión que sabían no cumpliría y su madre ahora pedía ayuda a Severus.

Pero no iba sola, lo cual me asustó, porque la voz de su hermana, inconfundible y gélida no mostraba ninguna compasión, e incluso enfrentó al profesor de Pociones con una serie de preguntas que ponían en entredicho su lealtad.

-Como sea Bellatrix saca tu varita que haré ese juramento, ¿a menos que quieras impedirlo con más de tus preguntas?

Al parecer todo salió como la señora Malfoy había dispuesto, porque pronto las dos hermanas comenzaron a despedirse. Narcisa fue amable, podía imaginar la escena, la agradecida mujer abrazándolo, la hermana haciendo cara de asco, no comprendía el por qué de la desconfianza de Bellatrix para con Severus, pero estaba a punto de descubrir una faceta de la misma.

Agatha se despertó llorando, sin que lo pudiera prever, rápidamente intente consolarla, pero pareció bastante tarde cuando escuche pasos de tacones que se dirigían al interior de la casa y subían las escaleras, mientras Snape deseaba impedirlo.

-No te pases Bellatrix, esto es invasión de privacidad.

-Entonces dime ¿Quién está contigo?

-No es de tu incumbencia.

-Como si eso me importara. Quítate.

Se abrió la puerta, cubrí a la bebé con mis brazos temiendo que la mujer con la que me había enfrentado meses atrás se atreviera a tocarla. Se puso histérica en el acto.

-Vaya, ¿con que no es de mi incumbencia?, ¿tu no desperdicias el tiempo muchachita?, ¿Quién es el padre?

Me quedé sin habla, no presté atención a la sarta de improperios que lanzaba Bellatrix, pero prefería eso a sus mortales hechizos. Más sorprendida me mostré cuando Severus le respondió colocándose en peligro.

-Es mi hija. Ya lo sabes, lárgate.

Pero la mujer no hizo caso, se hecho a reír como una maniática, nos miró con cara de repulsión.

-Es lo más estúpido que te he oído decir, estás perdiendo el toque. O sea es tu hija, claro, se nota, sobretodo por el cabello rubio, ¿Dónde está Lucius?

-En Azkaban, ¿Dónde más?

-No quieras hacerme quedar como una idiota, conozco Azkaban y Lucius no está allí, y ahora tengo la prueba.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- la retó Snape con su voz gélida-, ¿vas a matar a una adolescente y su bebé?

-Y tal vez a ti también, si las proteges. Te jactas de ser amigo de Narcisa, ella confía en ti, ¿Por qué le haces esto?

Severus reflexionó el contenido de tales palabras. Reconoció que la mujer tenía razón.

-¿Qué propones?- se limitó a responder, ante la sonrisa maliciosa de Bellatrix, que pasó su boca por los labios, como si reconociera en mí a una víctima con la que estaba deseando jugar.

-Vamos a jugar.

-Toda tuya- no podía creer que Snape hubiera llegado tan lejos para ahora abandonarme a mi suerte, si yo moría no importaba, lo haría protegiendo la vida de Agatha.

XL

De pronto sentí que Snape nos había traicionado a Lucius, a Agatha y a mí, pero algo en sus ojos, algo que Bellatrix no pudo ver por su creciente ira, me llamó la atención. En esos ojos negros supe que era necesario confiar, si me equivocaba las consecuencias terminarían siendo fatales. Él se acercó con cautela como intentando convencerme, habló con autoridad.

-Dame a la niña- pidió, lo pensé antes de decidirme a seguirle el juego, aún tenía ciertas reservas, acababa de hacerle un juramento inquebrantable a Narcisa, ¿me lo haría también a mí?

-No le hagas daño- casi rogué-. Ella no tiene la culpa, no podría tenerla.

-Eso lo decidimos nosotros- Severus se llevó a la niña, mientras yo me quedaba en el pequeño cuarto con Bellatrix, era tanto mi miedo que ni siquiera me atreví a insultarla, hacerlo sería una equivocación. Pero ella no se midió en mostrarme todos mis defectos, en hacerme sentir como una cualquiera, en amenazarme, en decirme cómo iba a morir, por el simple hecho de involucrarme con quien no debía.

-Mira estúpida, ya has engañado a muchas personas, pero a mi jamás. Cuando nos encontramos la última vez te mostrabas un poco más violenta ¿la maternidad te ha cambiado?, entérate de que Lucius no va a volver contigo, ni siquiera por esa chiquilla, ¿sabes por qué?, porque la vamos a matar y tú serás la culpable. Lucius tiene esposa y un hijo que arriesga el pellejo por el honor de su familia, esa bastarda que concebiste será fácil de olvidar cuando se dé cuenta del chiste que eres. Quizá influya el hecho de que voy a torturarte hasta que enloquezcas- sus risas penetraron como puñales-, aunque a lo mejor me excedo para que me supliques por la muerte, es lo mínimo que mereces por ser una meretriz- me dio una bofetada que me hizo tambalear, me puse a llorar, era darme por vencida, pero ya no aguantaba.

-Lo ves, sabes que lo mereces por…- de pronto se desvaneció en el suelo, un rayo le había dado en la cabeza, y vi entrar a Severus, que le restó importancia a lo que había hecho. Le di un abrazo.

-No llores- me pidió con dulzura-, ahora escúchame con atención. Vas a viajar con polvos flu, ¿los has utilizado?- yo asentí con firmeza-. Será un viaje corto, no quiero que vayas a otro lugar, ni que desobedezcas a Lucius.

-¿Lucius?

-Sí, acabo de verlo, tiene a la niña, no te preocupes.

-Pero nos engañó, debería estar en prisión, mira lo qué le hacen a su propio hijo…- me calló colocando sus dedos sobre mi boca.

-Lo sé, fue una idiotez que les mintiera a ellos y a ti, pero era la única manera de protegerte. Sólo no cuestiones, ayúdalo, se encuentra afectado por la verdad que ahora saldrá a la luz, ¿cuento con que podrás hacerlo?

-Haré lo que pueda- Bellatrix emitió unos leves quejidos, y me acerqué más a la puerta, para apartarme.

-Yo me encargo de ella, no será agradable, pero tampoco no es nadie contra quien no pueda. Cuídate y pronto nos veremos.

Le di un abrazo, antes de correr a la chimenea, y desaparecerme entre las llamas verdeazuladas que me envolvieron hasta llegar al que de momento sería mi nuevo hogar. Allí estaba Lucius consolando a nuestra hija, que seguramente alterada por tanta agitación. Quise reclamarle a Lucius, pero tuve que aguantarme todos mis sentimientos al ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos, como si leyera mis pensamientos me dijo:

-Voy a explicártelo, sólo déjame recuperarme de esto.

-¿De qué?- pregunté con calma, para transmitirme un poco de seguridad, de la confianza que tanto necesitaba.

-De que pude perderlas, de que ahora están en peligro, de que nuestro perfecto sueño se ve invadido de intrusos, de que mi "adorable" cuñada no va a dejar esto así, le contará a Narcisa, de que los miembros mi familia ahora se convertirán en rivales. De que ya escogí mi destino.

-¿Y cuál es tu destino?, ¿vivir como un mentiroso?, ¿creer que todo te saldrá de maravilla?, ¿de poder tener una doble vida?

-No, ahora yo no valgo, sólo voy a enfrentarlos por lo único que me importa: Agatha y tú.

Volví a llorar, no de miedo, no de coraje, sino de felicidad, porque estaba convencida de amar a ese hombre que tanto mal me hacia, sin estar segura de su correspondencia. Lloraba de felicidad. Se acercó con cautela, como si su alma estuviera quebrada.

-No llores, o al menos espera a que Agatha dejé de hacerlo para poder consolarte.

XLI

Pasaron los meses, en aparente tranquilidad, viviendo escondidos casi como ermitaños, pero prefería ese estilo a la exposición. Cuando se tiene que atender una casa, y a una familia, incluso a una pequeña, como era la mía el tiempo se vuelve efímero.

Con Lucius es complicada la situación, no puedo negar que se ha comportado como un padre ejemplar, es cariñoso, se preocupa por nosotras, pero al mismo tiempo es distante cuando sabía que Snape (que solía visitarnos de vez en cuando), llegaba con noticias, eso lo alteraba, lo preocupaba, por más que intentará disimular era inútil, pero jamás intenté preguntarle sobre aquello, porque obviamente ni me lo diría, ni tenía ganas de saber el peligro que corríamos.

Agatha estaba por cumplir un año, ya daba sus primeros pasos, balbuceaba, era encantadora, yo podía notar la emoción en Lucius, la atención que le dedicaba era digna de un hombre sincero como él lo era ahora.

-Hay algo que me preocupa- me abordó cierta noche, desprevenida, le escuché e intenté darle el mejor consejo-. El Señor Oscuro ha convocado a todos los mortífagos.

-Entiendo, ¿sabes qué te va a pedir?

-No, eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora. El hecho es que tendré que ver a Narcisa, Bellatrix y a Draco- su rostro palideció, pareciera que le caían años encima-, no sé cómo afrontar esto, ni siquiera tengo certeza de ir, pero si no lo hago él…

-Te matará- completé la frase, él asintió- y pensé en aquello que era peor, ¿qué volviera con Narcisa o verlo muerto?-. Yo no quisiera perderte, pero prefiero que me abandones a que arriesgues tu vida de esa forma, porque de cualquier forma, tu esposa no hará nada, pero no es lo mismo con Bellatrix.

Aunque quise impedirlo, las lágrimas cayeron lentamente por mi rostro, ¿qué nunca iba a ser feliz con el hombre que amaba?, volteé para mirar a mi pequeña Agatha que se entretenía con los juguetes que Lucius había conseguido, ¿cómo sería el destino para ella sin un padre y con una madre desesperada e inexperta que corría tantos riesgos?, Lucius interpretó mi silencio y me confortó.

-Tú sabes que no te voy a dejar, voy a darlo todo por ustedes. Debo ir, aunque no sé si es correcto, hablaré con Narcisa, lo entenderá muy a pesar de que Bellatrix le haya envenenado la mente. Regresaré, porque así como me necesitan, yo las necesito a ustedes.

A eso siguió un fuerte abrazo y un beso que tocó mi frente, se apartó porque Agatha reclamaba su presencia, la sostuvo en sus brazos para darle también un beso. Ella sonreía ante cada gesto de él, era un milagro la manera en que el señor Malfoy había cambiado desde que se enterará de que sería padre. Lo admiraba, pero muy en el fondo tenía un tanto de lástima por lo mal que lo estarían pasando Draco y Narcisa.

Supe que sería complicado manejar las emociones cuando tuviera de frente a Narcisa y a Draco, ¿Qué les iba a decir?, ¿Qué los había abandonado por un impulso carnal?, ¿Qué ahora tenía otra familia que me importaba más?

Los nervios estaban a tope, pero me sostuve con dignidad y caminé hasta el gran comedor de la mansión Malfoy, la que había abandonado meses atrás. Las miradas fijas en mi reacción, busqué a Narcisa, quería hablar a solas antes de que se presentará el señor oscuro. Entonces me detuvo el intenso dolor de una varita sobre mi piel, debí suponer que me agarrarían por la espalda.

-Bellatrix, ¿no pretenderás ensuciar la casa de tu hermana, o si?

XLII

Era ingenuo pensar que Bellatrix se detendría ante la perspectiva de dejar unas manchas, para ella el hecho de matarme, sería un trofeo más, lo mejor para recordarlo una huella de sangre en mi propia casa. Sin duda, lo iba a intentar.

-¿Prefieres el jardín?- se burló sin piedad-. No tienes derecho a exigir, sin embargo, te dejaré suplicar, soy bondadosa, ¿quieres una muerte rápida con un Avada o lenta con un Crucio?

Es una gran mentira que uno revive en un breve lapso todos los momentos de su vida, yo simplemente estaba apanicado, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el último beso de Enille, o las sonrisas de Agatha. Iba a morir, había caminado a mi desgracia, las había abandonado, rompiendo la promesa. Que estúpido.

Cerré los ojos, dispuesto, ante las miradas burlonas e indiferentes de los mortífagos que sabían que mi cuñada no tardaría en deshacerse de mí. No la criticaban por temor, porque les había contado de mi traición, sólo ansiaba que el dolor cesará pronto, entonces pasaron dos cosas que no fueron muy claras. Escuché la voz de Narcisa.

-Quita tu varita. Estás amenazando a mi esposo.

Pero al mismo tiempo eso no fue necesario, un hechizo perfecto que sentí pasar con cercanía hizo que su varita terminará del otro lado de la habitación. Snape pensé y agradecí tenerlo de mi lado. Cuando me volví para verle, estaba tan inmutable como de costumbre, apuntando a la bruja más mortífera que ambos conocíamos, quizá él la conocía mejor que yo, por tal motivo se permitía esas libertades, le fascinaba enojar a Bellatrix, ese día no hubo excepción.

-No estamos aquí para matarnos unos a otros- dijo Severus-, el Señor Tenebroso, no lo permitirá…- entonces como una desequilibrada que presume de gozar privilegios a los que nadie podía accesar se pavoneó por el lugar. Avery le devolvió su arma.

-El Amo no se molestará si eliminó a los traidores, quizá hasta se alegré, un mestizo no tiene nada para combatir conmigo- luego vino una risita infantil. Ambos alzaron sus varitas en posición de combate. El silencio era lúgubre.

Un duelo entre Bellatrix y Severus parecía un espectáculo digno de contemplar, incluso se podría apostar en otras condiciones, pero no era el momento. Si bien estaba a salvo, yo había causado tal situación. Busqué a Narcisa, ella también me miraba con preocupación. Entonces hizo lo que nadie se hubiera atrevido. Se interpuso antes de que comenzaran a lanzarse maldiciones con una clara advertencia, sin ponerse de lado de ninguno.

-¿Acaso quieren ser culpables de mi muerte?

Bellatrix la miró con desdén, podría decirse que le había arruinado la diversión.

-Por favor, Bella sé que quieres protegerme, pero no es la manera.

Pero fue cediendo sin despegar la vista de Severus, ambos bajaron la varita. Y cada uno se fue para un lado distinto de la estancia.

-Gracias- la calma en su voz era casi sofocante, o así la percibía, entonces me percate de que no era Bellatrix a quien debía temer, sino a la impávida Cissy. Me tomó del brazo para llevarme a la habitación que un día habíamos compartido. La incertidumbre me atacó, pero tenía claro un par de cosas. Uno: ella era más fuerte de lo que pensaba. Dos: estaba ávida por una explicación.

-Estaba dudando de venir a la habitación, pues no tengo certeza de si compartiste esta misma cama con tu amante, que por cierto, es una niña, una niña que podría ser tu hija, ¡ah!, y que por cierto era novia de tu hijo- cierto sarcasmo en sus labios era temible. Siempre se había caracterizado por ser educada y dulce, pero no iba a discutirle eso.

-No es lo que crees- me limité a responder.

-Vaya, creí que al menos tendrías la cortesía de negarlo, o de ser un poco más ágil y mentir. Decir que se te metió, que nunca lo planeaste. No debe sorprenderme el clásico discurso masculino.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Narcisa?- estaba desesperado por huir de allí, el lugar me era incómodo, y en efecto me provocaba una punzada revivir los momentos que pasé allí con Enille-. Una disculpa no es suficiente, porque aunque no te lo tragues estoy consciente de que te criaron para mantener un matrimonio, te fallé, pero si por enamorarme soy culpable, pues sí, pero no me pidas que niegue mis sentimientos por Enille, ella tiene una hija mía. Nada va a cambiar ahora. No voy a volver contigo, y gracias por rescatarme de tu hermana que te ha envenenado.

-No, yo puedo pensar por mí misma, no sé cómo debería sentirme después de tu declaración, tal vez puedas decírmelo tú. Me estás tratando como si lo nuestro nunca hubiera existido, pero te recuerdo que yo también tengo un hijo tuyo.

-Siempre me ha quedado claro, y sabes que no le faltará nada. Tienes la mansión, una considerable suma, pero ya no vas a contar conmigo. Adiós Narcisa, ódiame si quieres, no te voy a pedir que me comprendas, ya hay alguien que hace eso.

XLIII

-Te lo advertí Cissy, debimos matarlo. Te prefiero viuda y no sufriendo.

-Perdón por quitarte el placer, me aferré a una nueva oportunidad.

-Cissy, los hombres son tan egoístas que a veces es necesario recordarles sus responsabilidades- la maldad salió de sus palabras, lo cual no era buena señal para su rubia hermana, que profundizó más en el tema.

-¿Qué me estás diciendo Bellatrix?

-Que si Lucius no viene a ti, tú irás a él. Necesita saber que no se va a librar de su compromiso, o nosotras vamos a deshacernos de su aventurilla.

-¿Cómo?, si ni siquiera sabemos su paradero.

-No seas pesimista. Snape sabe.

Un tanto desesperada, le recordó ciertas cosas a su hermana, en caso de que las estuviera pasando por alto y cantará victoria.

-Severus es amigo de Lucius, no dirá nada. Sin contar con que lo retaste a duelo, hermanita.

-Me subestimas- se burló Bella-. Snape odia y con rencor, sólo hay que recordarle el pasado. Yo me encargo de él.

Llegaron a la casa de Snape, como la última vez: sin invitación. Narcisa tocó sin demasiadas expectativas, sin embargo, Snape se asomó con precaución y espero a que ella hablara.

-Severus, ¿puedo pasar?

Él se asomó un poco más para asegurarse de que nadie estaba con la mujer, y entonces sus ojos se toparon con los de Bellatrix. La miró con desprecio.

-Tú siempre serás bien recibida. Pero a ella no la quiero aquí.

-¡Ay!, no seas ridículo Snape- lo apartó con la mano y entró incluso antes que su hermana. Como si no fuera suficiente se arrojó en el sillón de Severus, colocando un pie con su alta zapatilla en uno de los apoyos laterales.

-Siéntate bien o lárgate- advirtió el hombre.

-¿Por qué?, vengo a hacer las paces, ¿te imaginas cómo?

-¿Estás seduciéndome?

-Tal vez, después de que Cissy hablé y se vaya.

En ese momento Snape ignoró a Bella y volteó hacia Narcisa angustiada, consciente de que le iba a reprochar.

-¿En que puedo servirte Narcisa?

La mujer tardó unos segundos en acomodar las ideas en su mente, iba a arriesgarse, y no ocultó las lágrimas ni sus sentimientos, si era la forma de conseguir ayuda de Severus no importaba cuánto tenía que humillarse.

-Yo amo a Lucius, y tú sabías que me engañaba, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Snape meditó, se sentía un tanto culpable, pero no lo demasiado para soltar información, y menos ante Bellatrix.

-Los asuntos matrimoniales no son de mi incumbencia. Lucius se metió en algo por sus propios motivos. No sé en qué puedo ayudarte.

-Por favor, Severus, yo necesito hablar con mi esposo, saber que hay arreglo, que lo de "esa" y su hija, es un capricho. No te pido que te comprometas, yo respondo por ti.

Eso se consideraría traición, había hecho una promesa a su amigo, y por mucho que apreciara a Narcisa, y a pesar de comprender la difícil postura de la mujer se negó a hacerlo.

-Lo siento, pero no. Ahora lo mejor es que se vayan.

Narcisa estaba derrotada, y se encaminó hacia la puerta con la cabeza baja, y enjugándose las lágrimas. Bellatrix no se inmutó.

-Perdona las molestias.

Sin darle importancia, Severus hizo una reverencia para encaminarse a sus aposentos, entonces Bellatrix, le pidió a Narcisa que se tranquilizará, tomó una botella y apareció una copa para darle algo de reconfortante vino, que está bebió con fervor.

-Quédate aquí, pequeña, te dije que yo me haría cargo y así será.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Bellatrix puso su pie y mano. Se encerró con él en la habitación, le reclamó antes de tornar la discusión en algo más civilizado.

-Acabas de romperle el corazón a Cissy, ingrato. Ella con lo mucho que te aprecia, y tú te niegas a ayudarla.

Lo tomó con fuerza de la levita, un tanto amenazadora, otro tanto persuasiva, un poco lujuriosa.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio Snape?, pide y lo tendrás.

-Simplemente no soy un traidor, y suéltame Bella, me pones de nervios.

-¿En verdad?, podría ponerte de buen humor si lo deseas, pero antes necesito tu cooperación. Nadie sabrá, te lo prometo.

Desabrochó un botón de la levita, y luego le plantó un beso en la comisura de los labios. Estaba tan loca, un día lo retaba, al otro se le ofrecía. Pero eso no le garantizaba nada con Bellatrix.

-¿Qué clase de cooperación?

-Sólo un dato, ¿Dónde se aloja Lucius?- volvió a acercarse peligrosamente, si ella pensaba que era estúpido se equivocaba, jamás le diría algo así, no iba a poner en peligro a su amigo, ni a Enille o Agatha. La apartó con rudeza.

-¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?

Pero Bellatrix conocía muchas cosas gracias a la confianza que el Señor Tenebroso le tenía, y estaba dispuesta a usarla a su favor. Sonrió con gran satisfacción y atacó.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te sentiste con la muerte de Evans?- su voz era calculadora. Snape quiso golpearla por abrir esa herida, pero ella lo aferró de las muñecas con una fuerza anormal en una mujer- ¡Shhh!, sólo quiero que lo tengas presente, mientras tú, sufrías por eso, Lucius recibía los honores por informarle eso al Señor. Ante tus ojos permaneció como el fiel amigo, incluso creo recordar que te dio el pésame, ¿no?, no considero correcto que siga beneficiándose, que sea feliz con la mocosa, que forme tantas familias le apetezcan, mientras personas como tú o Cissy son los perjudicados.

Tan silencioso, Bella sabía que había plantado la semilla del odio en él, ya no estaba tan seguro de la fidelidad del hombre que tenía frente a ella para con su cuñado. Le dio un nuevo beso, largo, un aliciente que aseguraría una lealtad a su favor. Se separó lentamente, aunque quedó cerca de la boca de Snape.

-¿Qué me dices ahora, cariño?, ¿me darás ese insignificante dato?, te juro que Lucius no se va a enterar.

Severus la sorprendió con su respuesta.

-Tu tampoco lo harás- dijo con firmeza. Ella se quedo estupefacta, ni todo lo que había dicho era suficiente para convencerlo, lo escuchó con atención-. Me refiero a que no hace falta que tomes venganza a mi nombre, yo mismo soy muy capaz de ello- le dio un beso en la frente a una Bellatrix ahora sonriente-. Luego me arreglo contigo.

Salió dispuesto, tomó su varita, la capa de viaje y un único pensamiento: haría pagar sus pecados a Lucius Malfoy.

XLIV

Me preparaba para pasar una noche de pasión con Enille, pretendíamos comenzar a trabajar en un hermanito para Agatha, que ya estaba dormida. Nos reunimos en la sala. Se sentó a mi lado, era tan feliz de verla, de tenerla a mi lado. La atraje hacia mí para susurrarle al oído cuánto la amaba. Que pronto acabará la guerra estaríamos juntos sin preocupaciones.

Sin darnos cuenta ya estábamos besándonos, abandonándonos al placer. No preví la interrupción de Snape que apareció en la chimenea. Nos miró con asco, pero no se atrevió a decirlo, algo iba mal, sin embargo, no sabía que era con él de lo contrario hubiera pedido a Enille que tomará a nuestra hija y se marchará.

Tanto ella como yo, nos sentamos nuevamente y nos arreglamos la ropa, ansiosos a lo que tenía que decir Severus, lo que venía a decir no tenía que ver con el futuro, sino con el pasado, no le importó la presencia de Enille, quería que se enterara de todo, dispuesto a arruinarme.

-Acabo de toparme con información valiosa que te involucra Lucius, información que te dio inmunidad y afectó mi vida entera, ¿sabes de qué estoy hablando?- su voz era la de un hombre herido, yo ignoraba de qué asunto era ese en el que se me involucraba, mi mente trabajaba para adivinar, pero todo era confuso. Me alarmé cuando le vi aferrar la varita en el puño. Temí porque en ese estado cualquier cosa que dijera podría ser malinterpretada o poco creíble. No quería que Enille se enterara de nada, ni que presenciara una escena sangrienta.

-Amor, ya le toca el biberón a la pequeña, llévaselo, en lo que platico con Severus- Enille no captó, porque estaba a punto de protestar, fui más insistente-. Enille haz lo que te digo.

-Bien- la incertidumbre la marcó, yo sólo esperaba que no intentará espiar o intervenir. Cuando me percate de que subía las escaleras me tranquilicé e incluso le reproché a Snape su aparición.

-¿Qué pretendes?- fue apenas un susurro-. No metas a mi mujer en cuestiones del pasado lo que vengas a arreglar conmigo es precisamente eso "conmigo"- hice énfasis-. Bien, ¿a qué viene tanto misterio?

-Lily Evans, te encargaste de que se supiera su paradero para luego ir y contarlo al Señor Tenebroso. No preguntes cómo lo sé, es de buena fuente.

Hubo un momento de tensión, no iba a mentirle a Severus, sólo agravaría la situación, ahora lo único que podría salvarme era su piedad. Indudablemente esperaba explicación, y una muy buena si es que no deseaba despertar aún más su ira, pero antes de ello volvió a tomar la palabra.

-¿Cómo se siente saber que hiciste desdichadas a tantas personas?, ¿crees que una muerte lo compensará?

-Si me escucharás, comprenderías mis razones. Yo no quise hacerlo, me obligaron, tenía que proteger a Narcisa, ella acababa de dar a luz a Draco.

-Un hijo y una esposa por los cuales ahora no das nada, pero sé que no es lo mismo con Enille y Agatha.

Fui amenazante respecto a ellas, no quería que se involucraran en esto.

-¡Déjalas!- entonces agarré la mano de Snape para que apuntará directo a mi pecho- vienes a matarme a mí, te voy a dar el placer, pero hazlo lejos de esta casa.

Un leve resplandor se posó en los ojos negros de Severus, una idea, algo se había detenido en su mente astuta, tuve miedo, porque ellas estaban en peligro.

-Cambio de planes- en un movimiento rápido se desasió de mi mano y caí al suelo con las manos y piernas amarradas, ¿qué iba a hacer?, lo supe por instinto: las iba a matar y yo iba a ser testigo. Antes de que me pusiera un paño en la boca para dejar de protestar y maldecirle: supliqué.

-Por favor Severus, somos amigos. Soy un asco, pero no lo hagas, te daré todo, pero a ellas déjalas.

-Lo hubiera considerado hace años, si hubieras tenido el valor de decírmelo y no culpar a otro.

Asestó una patada en mi estómago, resistí como pude, la desesperación me tenía al borde del desmayo. Entonces le habló a mi compañera, dulce, de un modo protector, ella, inocente no sospechaba nada.

-¡Enille!, tengo que decirles algo, trae a la niña contigo.

En vano grité, esperé que ella sólo fuera una ilusión, un recuerdo, que no estuviera presente. Escuché sus pasos y el llanto de Agatha. Las vi. Enille ya vestida la arrullaba sin mirarme, sin preguntar por mi evidente ausencia.

-Permíteme ayudarte- Enille le dio a la bebé como tantas otras veces. Supo de su error cuando él en un tono sombrío le preguntó:- ¿Qué sentirías si te dijera que acabas de entregar a tu hija a la muerte por culpa de Lucius?

XLV

A través de esos años viví intensidad de emociones, pero ninguna tan certera como descubrir que para que exista el amor debe haber sufrimiento. Yo amaba tanto a Lucius, amaba a mi hija, amaba el recuerdo de todos esos momentos, que ya no iban a regresar.

Había pasado un año desde la fatídica noche, pesadillas recurrentes siempre con el mismo resultado: la tragedia, mi tragedia. No podía superarlo, la propuesta de que borraran mi memoria era inaceptable, no permitiría que se escaparan esos sueños, aunque irrealizables aún conformaban la fortaleza heredada por Lucius.

Agatha en un coma profundo, me encargaba de proporcionarle todas las comodidades posibles, pues aquella clínica muggle era modesta, pero de momento segura, no podía permitirme el arriesgar la vida de mi niña. Aún en tal estado hermosa, como su padre. Yo rezaba, aferrándome a su pronto despertar. Mi propio bienestar no era tan importante, ni siquiera cuidaba mi apariencia, pero eso era lo que una madre abnegada exponía cuando los suyos estaban en peligro. Agatha, sé que vas a despertar.

De mis manos las cicatrices estaban casi desvanecidas, eran el constante recordatorio del por qué estaba allí, por la lucha, la tortura, la huída, la muerte.

Las lágrimas me abandonaron hace tiempo, el dolor que conservaba era exclusivo del alma, quizá estaba amargada, deprimida, pero nunca arrepentida de esa oportunidad. Por el momento la venganza se veía lejana, pero tenía presentes mil y un formas de llevarla a cabo, al fin tenía tiempo de sobra para planificar.

Llegó la enfermera Linne para darme un sedante, lo necesitaba, ella era tan amable, desde el momento de mi ingresó con la niña se encariñó con nosotras, no hizo preguntas, se enfrentó a sus compañeros cuando se negaron a darnos la atención por falta de dinero, ahora no era problema, tenía la herencia Malfoy. Era extraño podía ir a cualquier hospital elegante, pero preferí continuar en esa clínica rural. Consideraba a Linne una amiga, una protectora, por eso cedía ante sus recomendaciones.

Era insensible a las agujas, ese era un dolor tan efímero que ya no lograba afectarme, cerré los ojos, la neblina los inundó como era lo acostumbrado, temía encerrarme en esa constante pesadilla, revivir la fatídica noche, y no salir de allí.

Todo era tan claro, terriblemente real. La voz tan insensible "¿Qué sentirías si te dijera que acabas de entregar a tu hija a la muerte por culpa de Lucius?"

Era una broma. Tenía que serlo, pero Snape no era un tipo que apreciara el humor pesado. Busqué a Lucius con desesperación, ¡por Merlín!, ¿Qué hacía amordazado?, las interrogaciones eran inexplicables.

-Date la vuelta- exigió Snape, pero estaba paralizada, tanto que debió puntualizar-, haz lo que digo o verás como mató a tu hija.

Obedecí. Los lazos que saltaron de su varita me lastimaron, caí al suelo, pude arrastrarme hasta llegar con Lucius. Snape no me tapó la boca como bien argumentó:

-Quiero que grites, quiero que Lucius sufra con tus desgarradores chillidos, porque no conozco a nadie capaz de soportar la muerte de un hijo.

Todo se desvaneció, Linne estaba a mi lado, con un vaso de agua, un paño húmedo que pasó por mi frente.

-La misma pesadilla, todo estará bien.

Que gran mentira, desde ese día ya nada era lo mismo.

XLVI

Los mareos me despertaron, corrí, pero no alcancé a llegar al lavabo, vomité, el olor de la sangre lo tenía tan presente, el ingresado estaba desangrando, pude verlo de reojo, pues no estaba compuesta como para apreciar ese color rubí infernal. No era capaz de hacerlo, desde la desgarradora escena que tenía como protagonista a Lucius, el rojo cubriendo su rostro. Agradecí que Linne interrumpiera mi angustia. Me incorporó con cariño y cuidado, como si fuera mi madre.

-Cariño, ¿otra vez?, ven no te preocupes yo limpiaré- sus ojos eran bondadosos, siempre amables, pero denotaban preocupación. Sabía que yo estaba muy afectada, pero nunca hizo preguntas, estaba dispuesta a esperar a conocer mi verdad, pero ni ella con su capacidad de entendimiento iba a poder consolar mi corazón marchito, mi mente ávida de venganza. Me senté, me tendió una toalla húmeda con la cual me refresqué, la escuché con atención-. Debes comer algo, al menos un poco de líquido, te veo afectada, puedo ayudarte y lo sabes, sólo dime cómo.

-Regresa el tiempo, es lo único que necesito y anhelo- mi semblante se encontraba sumergido en el terror, un nuevo recuerdo, más dolor.

Estaba atada, llorando, Lucius me veía lamentándose, podía leer sus pensamientos a través de su mirada, pedía perdón, luchaba por desatarse, pero era imposible. No con Snape vigilándonos, una distracción es lo que necesitaba, era confuso, me concentraba en lo que Snape pudiera hacerle a mi hija, o en tranquilizar a Lucius, él cual se encontraba a un borde de un ataque de impotencia, de desesperación.

-Cálmate, mi amor. Todo saldrá bien- susurré. Me acerqué un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Severus dejó a un lado a Agatha que no comprendía nada, pero ya no lloraba. Se acercó a Lucius y a mí. Aplaudiendo, burlándose.

-Bravo, es un espectáculo ridículamente enternecedor- enseguida pateó a Lucius que se dobló del dolor. Luego lo volteó con el pie, su cara irradiaba odio, asco-. Si hubieras sido inteligente habrías vuelto con Narcisa y tu hijo, con tu familia.

No lo soporté, simplemente merecía mi lugar, era cierto, no era esposa de Lucius, pero tampoco era su amante, era su compañera, la madre de su hija. Y ni siquiera me importaba su pasado, por terrible que pudieran ser sus acciones, él me necesitaba. El odio de Snape era injustificado, eran ciertos sus argumentos contra Lucius, pero era más despreciable su manera de cobrarse las cosas.

-No eres más que un cobarde que aprovecha las circunstancias. Date cuenta de que nos estás haciendo lo que le hicieron al amor de tu vida. Puedes ser la diferencia, ¿Qué cambió en ti?

Pareció dudar por un momento, sentí que la soga que lastimaba mis muñecas se aflojaba, el paño que Lucius mantenía en al boca cayó lentamente facilitándole la respiración. No nos iba a matar, sólo había que comprenderlo, finalmente era un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo sufría en silencio, como todos.

-Severus, sé que no voy a regresarte a Lily, pero no nos hagas esto- rogó Lucius.

-¿Qué voy a obtener a cambio?- preguntó con calma, observando a Agatha que agarraba uno de sus juguetes y reía, luego abrazó a Severus para que jugará con ella, sin sospechar, con la misma inocencia y dulzura que le profesaba, finalmente era su padrino.

-Tu tranquilidad- murmuré.

Snape se sentó, agachó la cabeza, como si de repente un gran peso hubiera caído en él, las cuerdas desaparecieron aliviando las articulaciones, ayude a Lucius que estaba malherido, respiraba con dificultad por el golpe. Lo abracé. Se sentó al lado de nuestra hija. Severus sollozaba, el cabello negro le cubría el rostro, las manos no se apartaban, lloraba en silencio. Un nudo en la garganta me invadió. No podía odiarlo, ni siquiera porque unos momentos antes estaba apunto de aniquilarnos. Era un misterio, en el cual no deseaba enredarme, pero tampoco podía ser indiferente al padecimiento de un amigo, eso era para mi Severus Snape, mi maestro, mi cómplice, mi amigo. Me arrodillé a su lado, puse las manos en sus rodillas, preparada para recibir su bofetada, pero no hubo ningún acto de violencia.

-Eres un gran hombre- mis manos quitaron las suyas del rostro, las cristalinas lágrimas caían como respuesta a un dolor sin consuelo. Lo rodeé con los brazos, tratando de inspirarle un poco de alivio-. Desahógate, cielo.

La sangre, esa maldita sensación, viscosa, lastimaba mis sentidos, me estaba volviendo loca, tenía que salir de allí, pero no podía abandonar a mi hija, ella iba a despertar, era mi única certeza, lo presentía.

Miré por la ventana, el día era lluvioso, uno de esos días ideales para pedir milagros, yo pedí el mío: no tener piedad, no olvidar y no perdonar a quien me había arruinado.

XLVII

-Es una canallada lo que pretendemos, no pienso destruirla aún más.

-Si no hacemos nada, vivirá, pero condenada, señalada, es una mentira creer que puede recuperarse- dijo el hombre con ligera desesperación, después de tratar de persuadir a su amigo por unas cuantas horas, dándole argumento a su miedo.

-Debe haber otras opciones- dijo el rubio angustiado.

-Matarla- soltó con naturalidad, pues estaba convencido, no existían otras alternativas-. Quédate aquí, si hace falta interrúmpenos o te sales, pero es necesario hacerlo.

Me habían esposado desde la última vez que intente golpear a Linne, se lo merecía por quitarme a mi hija, sus pretextos estúpidos sobre cuidados especiales tras despertar, lo cual era una falsedad, yo podía cuidarla correctamente, pero fue Snape quien presionó, ya había venido un par de veces, pero no se me permitía hablar. Él hizo que me quitarán a mi hija, los obligo a tomar tal decisión.

Cuando llegó no me sorprendió verlo, era cuestión de tiempo el que me encontrara. Su aspecto era el habitual, con vestimenta negra, su oscuro cabello cayendo a capas por su pálido rostro, los ojos apuntando fríamente a los míos. Asegurándose de estar solos. Entonces fue que hablo, no sin antes asegurarse de amenazarme con la varita.

-Eres inteligente, demasiado como para permitirte más errores. Sabes que esto va a acabar mal, pero tienes que saber el por qué.

-¿No les basta con mantenerme encerrada?, me tratan como a una loca, todo el maldito día veo esas paredes blancas acolchadas y una ventanita que era un espejo, como si me fuera a suicidar, nadie entiende mi sed de venganza.

-Enille, quien debe comprender eres tú. Esa noche pasaron cosas que nadie deseaba, ni esperaba. Nadie te culpa, pero huiste y desde entonces has actuado irresponsablemente. Esa niña la que despertó, no es Agatha, tu hija murió.

-¡Mientes!- grité e intenté acercarme para golpearlo, pero estaba imposibilitada, él alzó su varita. No bromeaba cuando me pedía usar la inteligencia-. Mi hija vive, tú te la llevaste.

-No, y si estuviera viva, estaría con su padre.

-Deja de hablar idioteces, Lucius, él descansa en paz.

-Allí es donde te equivocas querida- mostró una sonrisa torcida-. Lucius, tu amado señor Malfoy, salió inconsciente, pero no quiere verte. No soporta la idea de la perdida de su hija, ni la tuya obviamente, aunque se recupera con rapidez, él ha accedido a que me haga cargo de todo.

-¿Qué significa todo?- pregunté angustiada, podía comprender a dónde quería llegar con la palabrita, pero si en el pasado se negó, ¿Por qué matarme a ahora?

-Quiero decir que no hay cura para tu caso, puedes creer en una supuesta normalidad, pero en tu interior reina un caos que no te permite acceder a una realidad verdadera, pero antes de llegar a ese punto y a lo que te pasará, voy a pedirte que respondas lo que recuerdas de esa noche, antes del accidente.

-Estuviste allí, no voy a contarte nada que pueda hundirme, dices que estoy confundida, tal vez sea así, hay momentos borrosos, por si no recuerdas yo también salí lastimada...- me interrumpió.

-Si y huiste con tu hija quizá delirando, la llevaste a la muerte, si me hubieras permitido auxiliarla…- su voz rememoraba esos momentos, lo escuché, la voz desesperada pidiendo que no me alejará, que todo estaría bien, pero el shock, la sangre, el humo, la destrucción, el dolor, la cabeza estallaba, no soporté los gritos-. Tienes miedo Enille, porque sabes que yo lo sé, lo veo en tus ojos.

-¿Por qué mejor no te largas y me dejas con mis penas?- fue un triste susurro-. Ya te has burlado bastante, no hay paz en mi sueño, aquí me tratan como a una demente.

-Y lo seguirán haciendo si no me escuchas, así que cállate, o me vas a obligar a usar unos Crucius.

-Eso te gustaría bastante, ¿no?, de tal manera Narcisa podría agradecerte el que te deshagas de mí, ¿Qué pensaría Lucius?

-Él aprueba mis métodos, muy a su pesar.

Y lo entendí, me quedé absorta, Lucius estaba allí mirándome en la ventanita de espejo, mi respiración se agitó, no podía creer, tan cerca, pero tan lejos, me veía, me oía, pero se rehusaba a estar a mi lado. Me levanté con calma negando, con los ojos anegados de lágrimas, me paré frente a la ventanita. Snape ni se había movido o si lo hizo no me importaba. Yo iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas a Lucius con o sin consentimiento de su amigo.

-Vaya, y yo que creía que el amor de mi vida ahora era un fantasma, ¿cómo es que puedes respirar?, ¿puedes dormir sabiendo lo que me haces?, al menos deberías tener la decencia de venir a explicarme eso que debería saber, que maté a nuestra hija, pero no te atreves, porque eres un jodido cobarde, pero qué importa, nadie puede ayudar a esta maniática asesina, ni siquiera tu mi amor.

Del otro lado Lucius miraba no con dolor, sino con una tristeza indefinible, con certeza aquello que le hacia a Enille era imperdonable, estaba dispuesto a vivir con tal pena, o quizá acabaría suicidándose de la desesperación, porque la amaba, sin embargo, era mejor quitarle la vida que dejándola en un mundo alternativo lleno de falsedades. No saldría por más que Enille llorara o lo maldijera, eso supondría la perdición para ambos, porque la tomaría en los brazos para besarla, se perdería en ella y la obligaría a escapar. Por eso había enviado a Snape por su temple, porque él comprendía lo importante de matar a la chica.

Comenzó a golpear la ventana con sus muñecas, el daño fue inmediato, se tensó como si fuera a convulsionar, pero simplemente era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Snape se levantó, no uso el poder de la varita, la obligó a sentarse, la abofeteó con fuerza para calmarla.

-Ya basta de dramas- continúo el hombre con impaciencia-. Escúchame, porque no lo voy a repetir, lo que pasó esa noche…- lo interrumpí, porque prefería no enterarme de nada.

-No me importa, lo que pasó esa noche no quiero saberlo, porque no quiero irme con remordimientos. Ya sé lo que se proponen a hacer, y estoy dispuesta, por la memoria de Agatha, si consideran que es lo mejor, concédanme ese deseo.

Me miró con sorpresa, no lo esperaba, ni yo misma lo hubiera reconocido, supe que sus ojos se toparon en la distancia con los de Lucius, seguramente accedería.

-Perfecto, todos estamos de acuerdo en que no será un final feliz, pero créeme Enille, no dolerá, el sufrimiento se acabará y de pronto estarás al lado de tu hija, Lucius estará orgullosa de que la cuides.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?- dije resignada, ni siquiera estaba preparada, la incertidumbre me atacaba, pero me dejaría llevar, podía confiar en ellos.

-Sólo siéntate y relájate, ¿te gustaría tener los ojos vendados?, o ¿tienes alguna petición?, es cuestión de que lo pidas.

-Hay algo, necesito a Lucius a mi lado, quiero que tome mi mano hasta que la extinción de mis suspiros. Puedes vendarme los ojos, pero quiero saber que va a estar conmigo.

-Es razonable- me vendó los ojos, entonces me condujo por una serie de pasillos. Llegamos a un cuarto, donde había muchas personas, lo sabía por los susurros, los pasos. Me recostaron, pude tranquilizarme un momento, aunque sentí nauseas al percibir una cantidad de olores desagradables como medicinas, como las odiaba. De repente se hizo el silencio, y sentí su presencia. Se sentó a mi lado, tomó mi mano con ternura, la acarició, mientras mis sentidos se embriagaron, mi corazón se aceleró, allí estaba Lucius, por última vez.

-¿Recuerdas cuándo nos conocimos?, ¿todo lo que sucedió para enamorarnos?, ¿nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones?, si no lo recuerdas no te preocupes, porque yo voy a escribir nuestra historia, voy a tenerte presente de aquí a la eternidad, porque te amo.

-Yo también te amo, lo ame desde el primer momento en que lo vi, señor Malfoy.

-Ya es hora, te prometo Enille, que nos encontraremos y allí en ese paraíso encontraremos la paz que aquí nos abandonó.

No me soltó ni un momento, yo tenía que decirle tantas cosas, pero ya no iba a ser posible, me las guardaría. Comencé a llorar en silencio, alguien me tomó por el otro brazo, me puso una banda elástica, así iba a morir, una inyección letal.

-Te quiero, pequeña necia- susurró Snape, mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

Sin más, la fría aguja penetró en mi piel, el líquido fue vaciado con lentitud, el cuerpo se relajó momentáneamente, fue como entrar a un sueño, ya no dolía. Me quitó la venda, pero mis ojos reclamaban el descanso. Pero antes de cerrarse por completo, vi los suyos, grises, y tristes, esbocé una leve sonrisa, pensando en si Lucius llegaría a sentir felicidad nuevamente. Él negó con un movimiento.

-No sin ti- una lágrima cayó.

Y teniendo la seguridad de que no amaría a nadie más, cerré mi vida para abrirme a ese paraíso donde en algún momento nos encontraríamos.

FIN

10 septiembre 2009


End file.
